Lyrical Lovers English ver
by Sayuki Minato
Summary: Nanoha and her friends moved to their new school where they met a mysterious girl. What happened between them and the girl? English version of Lyrical Lovers. NanoFate. Contain girls love girls so don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Hello, my name is Takamachi Nanoha."_, the girl stretched herself; she woke up after a ringing tone of her cell phone. _"I'm sixteen and I'm a normal student like anybody else, or at least that is what people think"_, with a sleepy face, she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. When she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, she was completely awake, and then she went to the wardrobe, took out a student uniform. _"In school, I study well every subjects but my favorite is Math and I hate foreign language, my pronounce is very bad. I'm not good at sport but I like to watch the athletes run around the field so I'm the manager of the track team in school."_

"_Right now, I live with my family in a small house near the centre of Tokyo. Although it's small but my family opens a bakery in the ground floor and they have a lot of customers"_, the girl wore an ivory-white uniform, had a light make-up on her face and then brushed her long brown hair. _"My parents, Shiro and Momoko, always love and take good care of me. Besides, there is my older brother and my older sister, but both of them are in the universities now. They rarely come home but when they are back, they always give me presents so I really love them."_ She used a white ribbon to tied her hair up, a pony-tailed in the left. Watched her in the mirror one more time, then she took her briefcase and went down stairs, to the kitchen.

"Nanoha, good morning!" A voice came from behind Nanoha when she went down the stairs.

"Good morning, Yuuno-kun!" _"Living with my family is Yuuno-kun, Yuuno Scrya, my childhood friend. We have known each other since we were born. Our parents are best friends and accidentally they were in the same room when they were in the hospital. When we were three, his parent got an accident so from that time; Yuuno-kun stays with us. We are closed to each other like brother and sister; you guys can't believe what we have done together. Really! My parent wanted to adopt him but he refuse because of some personal reason that I never know. Yuuno-kun is really good at studying, he always get good grade in almost every subject, except for P.E. That's why he studies a lot and wears big glasses on his face. He looks funny but I think he's cute. Telling you, he's a T.A in Tokyo University, admired already?" _Nanoha greeted everybody and then had her breakfast.

"Your school is going to be repaired this week, right Nanoha?" Shiro, Nanoha's father asked when he was reading a newspaper.

"That's right, dad! Today is my last day at school. Until the end of my senior year, I will study at an academy nearby, right Yuuno-kun?"

"Yeah. This academy is pretty famous in the city for its scholastic achievement. It always gets the top of the list of the best school every year by the Ministry of Education. Even though, I don't care much about this but I'm really worried about you, Nanoha." Yuuno looked at Nanoha doubtfully.

"Yuuno-kun, I don't study that bad. You don't need to worry about me." Nanoha frowned, turned away to continued her breakfast.

"Eat faster, everyone are waiting for us at the bus-stop!" Yuuno took his briefcase. "I'm off now! Good bye!"

"I'm done, wait for me!" Nanoha quickly finished her breakfast and then took her briefcase too, followed Yuuno. "I'm off. Good bye, okaa-san, otou-san!"

"Have a nice day!" Her parent said in union.

"_Our school has been damaged by short circuit after a stormy night so all the students have to move in three schools in the neighborhood for three years. Luckily, I and my friends are in the same school."_ Nanoha held Yuuno's hand, dragged him back. "Onii-chan is meanie. Why don't you wait for me?"

"Don't call me like that, you scare me now!" Yuuno frowned and looked at the girl beside him.

"If you want to then next time… don't leave me!" Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Ah, there's everyone!" Nanoha waved her arm, smiled happily. "Good morning, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Hayate-chan!"

"Good morning, you two are too slow." Arisa frowned, waved for the bus that was coming.

"Good morning Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun!" Suzuka smiled to them.

"What did you do last night? Too eager for tomorrow? You guys are really late." Hayate push Nanoha's arm lightly, half-smiled.

"No way! Quite the opposite, I'm sad now." Nanoha said when she got in the bus. _"Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan are two of my best friends. I and Yuuno-kun have known them since we were in the elementary school. And Hayate-chan, I only met her seven years ago. I accidentally met her in the hospital when I took care of Yuuno-kun because of the food poisoning. In that time, she had to sit on a wheelchair but a year later, she has been adopted. After having physiotherapy for two years, her legs can move now but sometimes it hurts."_

Arisa sighed. "Today is the last day. Everybody in school, especially the clubs, organize farewell parties. So that means we can't come home together this evening."

"Yeah. This evening, Yuuno-kun doesn't have to wait for me. I have to stay with the track team so maybe I come home really late." Nanoha leaned against the seat, looked at Yuuno innocently.

"I know. I'm busy with my T.A job anyways."

"I don't know what our new school looks like." Suzuka sadly looked out of the window.

"We don't have our new uniforms. How can we come to school?" Arisa said.

"Relax. I'm on it already!" Hayate smiled. "I know a person in that school so I asked her to take the uniforms for us." Hayate took off the bag she was carrying and gave to each one their uniforms, black casual uniforms and dark blue P.E uniforms. "Here, black jacket, grey vest, white shirt, black skirt and red tie… summer uniforms and winter uniforms are all here. For Yuuno-kun, it's black pants." She winked at Yuuno, made the boy turned away.

"Wow, its all here. Scary! You really have a friend in that school?" Arisa took her things then smiled to Hayate.

"Yeah. In the future, she will be my classmate but not you guys. You four will study in another class." She said sadly. "Anyways, she has agreed to be our guide tomorrow so you guys don't have to worry about getting lost anymore."

"If so, _someone_ has to get up early tomorrow. Making people to wait for us is not a good idea, you know?" Suzuka smiled to Nanoha and Yuuno.

"Mou… I get it, ok? Stop laughing, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha blushed; push Yuuno's side hardly when he was giggling.

"Tomorrow, you will have to introduce your friend to us." Arisa rested her hand on Hayate's shoulder.

"Of course I will."

"What kind of person is she? How do you know her?" Nanoha began to ask but the bus has stopped in front of their school. Hayate hit her shoulder lightly when they got off the bus.

"Don't worry, you'll know everything tomorrow. I'm sure you guys won't be disappointed."

The last day for the students of this school is a very sad day with lots of farewell parties and eye tears. Nanoha's group just started school only a few months then the accident happened. But they will be in the same school so for them, today it's not very sad.

"_Oh, it's really late now."_ Nanoha looked at her watch, held her briefcase then ran quickly to home. _"I can't believe that the party is this long. It's dark now. Maybe I should call Yuuno-kun to pick me up?"_ She thought for a moment then she shook her head. _"It'll disturb him. I'm sixteen now, I don't want to depend on him anymore."_ She kept running until a shadow blocked her way. She tried to move away but she stopped suddenly, felt something was holding her wrist. She slowly turned around and panicked when she saw two men were behind her.

"Hey babe, why do you have to run so fast? Stay here and go out with us for a moment." The guy who was holding her wrist sniggered.

"Let me go! I'm busy. I don't have time for you." Nanoha tried to get rid of the rugged hand on her wrist.

"C'mon, just a little. Go out with us, I'm sure you'll have fun." The other guy took another hand of Nanoha, pushed her into the wall.

"Let me go. I said let me go!" Nanoha struggled violently.

"You're pretty and smell nice like this; it's really wasted if you don't come with us." A guy said when his hand started to touched Nanoha.

Nanoha was helpless before two big guys that she started to shivered. "Anybody is here, SAVE ME!" She closed her eyes and screamed, hoped that someone would hear and come to save her. _"I should call Yuuno before. What am I gonna do now?" _Nanoha thought.

"No one will save you. Stay silently or else." One guy has just finished his line then got a kick right in his face and made him fell on the street.

Nanoha has been released one hand. She felt something weird so she opened her eyes. A shadow lashed in front of her, kicked the other guy's stomach and made him fell. In front of her, a girl with long blond hair, long legs and an attractive body appeared.

"Bastard! What do you think you are doing? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT and do not touch her or _I will kill you,_ UNDERSTAND?" The girl cried loud angrily, made the two pervert guy quickly ran away. She turned around, picked up her briefcase and Nanoha's then said to Nanoha. "Are you OK?" A sweet bass voice appeared made Nanoha blushed.

Nanoha took her briefcase from the girl, flicked off dust on her cloth then looked up, burgundy took her attention so she blushed, again, stayed quietly for a moment then answered. "Ah… yeah… I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"It's nothing. Next time, don't go alone at night. You don't know what will happen to you and you aren't so lucky that you meet someone to save you twice." The girl looked at Nanoha one more time than left. "It's fine now so I'm off."

Suddenly, Nanoha realized that she hasn't asked the girl's name yet but the girl has already gone. She touched her chest, thought as walking. _"She's so attractive and those burgundy eyes are beautiful. But why do I have a feel that… those eyes… are sad… painfully sad. Why a beautiful girl is likes her… so… lonely? Could I meet her again? She wore uniform so maybe she's same age as me. And her uniform… just likes my new school's uniform. If it's true then tomorrow I can meet her again." _Nanoha's thought disappeared when she realized she had arrived to her home. _"But why did my heart… beat so fast when I saw her?" _Nanoha touched her chest, embarrassed, slowly came in. The last day at the old school of Nanoha ended with lots of confusing feeling in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nanoha woke up earlier than usual, partly because of what had happened last night was still haunting her, and the rest was because she was eager to find the girl who saved her last night. Standing on the bus, in the brand new uniform, she told the other three. They were quite scared at first but after hearing about the mysterious her, they seem eager.

"So… that girl is a student of this academy huh?" Suzuka looked at Nanoha.

"Yeah… I think so!"

"You're very lucky, really! A benefactor who is good at martial arts, also beautiful came to rescue you, just likes the prince saves the princess then." Arisa giggled.

"Mou… I'm not a princess and she's not my prince. But to tell you the truth, she's very beautiful and strong and…"

"Long silky blond hair with a black ribbon tied in the tail and attractive burgundy eyes." Yuuno interrupted, he received a punch on his shoulder from Nanoha right away.

"Hmm… beautiful, good at material arts, blond hair, burgundy eyes…" Hayate closed her eyes, pretended to think clearly. Moments later, she had figured out something, smiled happily to everybody. "If that girl is Nanoha's benefactor, I know a person just likes that."

"Really? What's her name?" Nanoha shook Hayate's hand.

"Calm down already! You'll see her. Just a moment longer." Hayate winked while the others looked at each other surprisedly.

The bus stopped in front of a silver gate shinning in the sunshine. The group got off and looked dazedly around the campus that had two hectares wide with many buildings was divided throughout the campus. This campus was three times bigger than their old campus. The lowest building had three floors when the highest building was the clock tower with ten storeys high. Nanoha's group stood for a long time before being awakened by several slaps on shoulders of Hayate.

"What're you people doing? Our guide is waiting for us right there!" She pointed toward to the gate. This time was not only Nanoha's but the other three's eyes were also wide open when they saw a blond-haired girl in the black uniform was going to their place. Hayate shook the girl's hand and then pulled her to their group. "Introducing to you guys, this is Fate T. Harlaown, the one I told you yesterday, also the one who saved Nanoha." Hayate winked at Fate. "And this is my friends that I have told you before."

"Well then… hello everyone. Please call me Fate." Fate smiled at them.

"_It's her. Oh my gosh. It's really her. How beautiful she is." _Nanoha shook Fate's hand. "Hello, my name is Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you… um… Fate-…chan" Nanoha stopped for a bit when her heart suddenly beat faster after a strange handshake.

"I'm Arisa Bannings. This is Tsukimura Suzuka. You can call us Arisa and Suzuka though." Arisa smiled.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya. Yuuno is fine." Yuuno shared a handshake with Fate. "Sorry for bother you today."

"That's fine. Hayate asked me to guide you guys in the first day at school, how can I say no? Besides, this's my duty." Fate stayed calm.

"What do you mean? What duty?" Suzuka looked at Fate skeptically.

Hayate glanced at her watch and called Fate. "We don't have much time. You should show us where our classrooms are. We can talk later, in the lunchtime."

"OK then… follow me." Fate smiled lightly then went away, motioned the others to follow.

"Ne, Earth calls Nanoha. Do you want to go or not?" Arisa shook Nanoha's shoulder.

"Eh… um… Sorry." Nanoha awoke after being swept away by her thought when she looked at Fate's eyes. _"Her eyes, they are so nice. But those eyes hide a sad, lonely feel. Even when she smiles, those eyes almost cry." _Nanoha followed her friends and went to a classroom in the D row, the row of room which hid behind the schoolyard. Fate and Hayate went to their class after said goodbye to the others.

The school bell rang. The first day at the new school began. Nanoha was so eager to wait for the lunchtime, when she could know more about her new friend, Fate. The morning at school had finished, Nanoha's group took their bendou and went to the garden at the back of the schoolyard, where Fate had told them that it was a great place to have lunch. When they arrived, they saw Hayate had already waiting for them in a marble dome, surrounded by colorful flower-gardens. They sat there for about five minutes then Fate came, brought along her bendou. Fate looked at everyone, hesitantly moved forward.

"Sorry everyone. I have a lot of work so… I kinda late. I'm really sorry to make you guys waiting for me." With a polite tone, Fate sat down calmly, next to Hayate and opposite to Nanoha.

"No big deals. We've just arrived anyway. Thanks for showing this place to us." Suzuka smiled at Fate.

"Let's eat now!" Arisa opened her bendou then turned to Fate. "Ah right. This morning you did say something about your duty and now you came late because of your job. So are you in the Student Council?"

Fate seemed surprised with Arisa's question, Suzuka gentle said. "When we were in the middle school, Arisa-chan was a secretary in the school's Student Council so she knows all of their works."

"Ah, I get it." Fate gave a reluctant smile. "Well…"

"She's rather than just in the Student Council." Hayate smiled, had a piece of her food then continued. "Fate-chan is the president of this academy's Student Council."

After some "Oh" sound, Fate smiled lightly. "This's nothing. You guys don't have to be so surprised like that."

"We have met the president, really? How honored!" Arisa was very excited.

"Are you hiding something else?" After a moment being shocked, Nanoha asked calmly.

"Well, I really don't like to talk about myself so…" Fate smiled at Nanoha.

"If you don't, I will." Hayate put down her chopsticks, cleaned her throat then said. "Fate-chan is one of the successors of the famous Harlaown Corporation in business and also in medical field. Her father is the CEO of the corporation and with his assistant, also his successor and Fate-chan's brother, Chrono Harlaown, they take an important position in Japan's market share. Her mother, Lindy Harlaown is the director of the Harlaown Hospital, the best hospital in Japan and she will be her successor."

"Mou… Hayate… stop already!" Fate blushed.

Hayate ignored her friend, she continued her words. "From middle school to now, she always gets attention of everyone because she is the top student in the school, both in studying and sport. Plus, she's a beautiful girl and she lives in a famous family."

"Enough! Stop talking!" Fate used her hands to covered Hayate's mouth. Then she turned around to look at the others, who were looking at her with those sparkling eyes.

"You're amazing, Fate-chan." Suzuka smiled.

"Wow, you're really awesome, Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled at Fate but she was still in shocked.

"Please don't mind me. Those stories are no big deals. Besides, I just want to be your normal friend." Fate scratched her chin, smiled shyly.

"But how does Hayate know Fate-chan?" Suzuka turned to watch Hayate tried to finish her bendou.

"Well… it was just liked a fate, right Fate-chan?" Hayate said to the others then smiled to Fate.

"Yeah, I think so…" Fate continued to finish her lunch.

"Six years ago, after I've been adopted, I was moved to the Harlaowns's hospital thanks for the relationship between Shamal, one of my guardians, and Lindy-san." Hayate had finished her lunch; she put down her chopsticks then continued. "I have been advised to have physiotherapy until one day, my doctor was sick, they sent me another doctor." Hayate giggled. "Guess who?"

"Don't say that it was… Fate-chan?" Nanoha looked at Fate, the girl who would prefer seeing the ground to them.

"Close! Lindy-san came along with her. Lindy-san helped me also taught her. More than one year later, after I could stand up, Fate-chan took her mother place to take care of me. Because of that, we became friends until now; she still comes to my house every night to massage me." Hayate laugh lightly when she saw the others shocked faces.

"This time I'm totally shocked. You have known physiotherapy since you were eleven?" Arisa touched her forehead.

"Well… yeah… just a little." Fate mumbled.

"Enough to get a physiotherapy degree. Because she's her mother's successor so she still need to get a lot of different kind of medical degrees." Hayate looked at the shocked face of Yuuno, giggled.

"Ok, change topic now!" Fate couldn't take it anymore when her new friends kept stare at her. "Anyone have plan for the club?" She changed the topic.

"I'm busy with my part-time job so no." Yuuno raised one of his arms.

"I'm not good at sport so I'm quit." Suzuka shook her head.

"Me too." Arisa said.

"I won't join the sport clubs because of my legs. So I'm going to join the cooking club. I want to increase my cooking skill." Hayate said happily.

"What about you, Nanoha-san?" Fate turned to Nanoha.

"Nyahaha, I'm not good at sport either but maybe I'll ask to be the manager of some clubs." Nanoha smiled.

"Which club?"

"I haven't known yet. I'll find out later."

"Well then when you know the club you choose, tell me, OK? Maybe I can help you." Fate smiled at Nanoha.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hmm… Lunchtime is almost over. Let's get back to our class!" Arisa stood up, stretched her shoulder a little.

"Won't you come with us, Fate-chan?" Hayate looked at Fate.

"Ah, I still have something left to do. You guys just go first. I'll catch up later."

"Ok then we'll go first." Suzuka waved to Fate.

Fate saw her friends out but then suddenly, Nanoha stopped and she turned around to face with Fate. "Well… about last night… I want to thank you for saving me."

"You've already thanked me, no need to make it twice." Fate shook her hands.

"I don't know what I can do to thank you." Nanoha looked down, blushed.

"It's fine. Anyone in that situation will act like me though. You need to stop thanking me, really!" Fate came closer to Nanoha. "It's enough for me when I see you're safe."

This time, Fate's words had made Nanoha's heart skipped a beat. Nanoha blushed darkly, quickly bow then left. Before she was off, she said loudly. "Just call me Nanoha!"

Fate stood there and watched her friend left. Then she looked up, one hand touched her chest. _"What's happening? Why did my heart beat so fast when I stood in front of Nanoha? I have refused many confessions of many other boys, have met lots of handsome and skillful guys but now I fall for a girl." _Fate slapped her forehead_**.**__ "What am I thinking? It's just a girl. Nanoha is just a normal girl. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes... Oh great! This is crazy!"_ Fate stayed in the gardened for a moment then left. She was still being haunted by her thought.

After school, Nanoha's group had been separated. Yuuno went to the university. Arisa and Suzuka went home together when Hayate and Nanoha went to find their club. Looking at the notice board, Nanoha saw an announcement that the track team was finding a manager, just like what she wants. Nanoha smiled to Hayate.

"I'll be the manager of the track team. How about you, Hayate?"

"Well, I've already registered for the domestic science club." Hayate smiled back.

"Fate-chan has asked me to tell her when I choose a club. Should I tell her?"

"Nope!" Hayate covered her mouth. "I think you should go. Fate-chan only works as a Student Council's president at lunchtime and in the weekend. In the evening, she's busy with her club so…" Hayate pushed Nanoha away. "Just go. Everything'll be fine."

"Well… OK… I'm going." Nanoha doubted about her friend's reaction but she still went to the direction of the track field.

Looked around, Nanoha heard a voice was calling her. "You come here to join the track team?"

Nanoha saw an upper-classed boy; he called her during his running. "Ah, no. I'm here to sign in as a manager of the club."

"Oh really? If it's so then…" The boys smiled, turned around and called. "Girl's team Captain! We have someone registers as a manager here!"

Nanoha looked at the direction of his call and she surprised that the one was running to their position was Fate. Fate looked very different from the calm girl in the morning. She had a pony-tail, wore P.E uniform and she was all wet after running around the field.

"Who comes to register…?" Fate stopped when she saw Nanoha. "Nanoha? I don't know that you want to be the manager of the track club."

"And I have no idea that you're the captain of the girl track team." Fate gave a signal to the boy, made him return to his training. "I thought you join a martial art club… I mean… well… um… you know… your kicks last night…" Nanoha speechless when she figured out she had made a slip of the tongue.

"Ha-ha… when I was in the middle school, I did join the karate club. But now I move to the track team." Fate scratched her chin and smiled lightly.

"Why? You're really strong." Nanoha gave Fate a towel.

"I like running than kicking and punching. Because I feel like I'm flying… So foolish, isn't it?"

"Ah, no… not at all…" Nanoha blushed lightly.

"Ah right. Why do you want to be the track team's manager?"

"Hmm… I like to watch the athletes running and their competitions. I want to help them in some ways so from middle school, I always be a manager." Nanoha said shyly.

Fate quite impressed about what Nanoha said. "Middle school huh? Hm… OK then, you are in!"

"Eh?"

"You'll be our manager from now on."

"Really?" Nanoha surprised.

"Really." Fate smiled then turned around. "Everybody comes here!... I want to introduce to you; this is Takamachi Nanoha, our new manager."

Nanoha saw the members of the track team gathered round her, she shyly bowed before received from Fate the member's name list.

"You know what to do, right Nanoha?" Fate smiled at Nanoha and the she clapped her hands to made people went back to their training. "Ok, every evening in school, we wait you here. I'm back to my training then. See you." Fate ran away.

Nanoha read the list of winners and she evaluated this track team was better than her old team, especially Captain Fate. Her record could compare to a national athlete's record. She laughed softly. _"Awesome! I'm the manager of the track team again. Thank you, Fate-chan." _She thought but then she turned quite sad when she watched Fate running around the field. _"But even when she smiled to me, her eyes still seemed so sad. What happened to her?"_

When she came home, Nanoha went straight to her room. She took a shower, changed her cloth and then went down to the kitchen with a towel around her head. Momoko asked her daughter.

"How was your first day at school?"

"Really funny, mom." Nanoha brought the food to the dinner table. "I'm the track team's manager again."

"Really? Congratulation, dear!"

"All thank to Fate-chan."

"Fate-chan? Who is that?" Shiro said when he came from the upstairs.

"A friend of Hayate who we've just met this morning. She showed us around the campus because she is the president of the Student Council. She's also the girl team's captain."

"Fate huh?" The father sat down. "What's Fate full name?"

"Fate ." Yuuno said from the door then he went to his room to get dressed.

"Harlaown?" Shiro clapped his hands and he seemed quite shocked. "That's right, Fate , one of the Harlaown Corporation's successor in medical field. She's only sixteen years old but she's already had physiotherapy degree and veterinary degree. Now she's studying for her general practitioner degree in seven years. She'll be an official doctor when she's twenty-three."

"Is that true, dear?" Nanoha's mother was quite impressed. "Hayate-chan could know someone that good?"

"Well… um… Fate-chan did help her having her physiotherapy every day." Nanoha touched her face.

"It's really impressive if you know a member of Harlaowns." Shiro said proudly.

"I just want to be her friend. A normal friend and not because of her family. That's all."

"I know. Honey, stop annoying your daughter." Momoko pinched her husband that made him screamed.

At the same time, Yuuno came and sat next to them. "So, the track team's captain huh? The top student in the academy huh?" He sighed.

"Yuuno's jealous? How rarely." Nanoha glanced at Yuuno.

"I don't have for that stupid thing. I'll definitely take her place some day. You'll see!"

That night, Nanoha couldn't sleep. Maybe because she couldn't wait to see Fate tomorrow or she was wondering about the sadness inside those beautiful burgundy eyes.

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. It's really helpful to me. From this chapter, i'll update it weekly beacause in the future, i'll have a lot test in school so i don't have time to translate this fic. BTW, check again my profile to see my age. Sr for the bad grammar. English is my second language also i'm still young ^^. Goodbye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, this is this week's chapter like I said. I'll update it once a week until I have finished with all of my tests (those stupid tests. Why do the adults like to make us to take tests so much? Five tests in five days at school in next three week, too much!). Well anyways, thanks for all of your reviews. The correction in MS Word doesn't help me at all so I think I have to check my errors by myself. BTW, I think I'll try something new in my fiction. I'll make some Omake stories and the end of each chapter. I kind of like those stories.

**Disclaimer: I dot not own MSLN.**

Chapter 3

"Fate-chan, wait up!" The blondie turned around when she heard a voice calling her name. Nanoha ran to her and she tried to take her breath. Fate waited for Nanoha until she looked up to her. "You should… stop… when someone… is calling… you." Still breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't hear." Fate smiled. "I was swept away by my thought. When I awoke, I've already arrived at school."

"Ok, it's fine. Can I go with you?" Nanoha hugged Fate's arm, made the blond-haired girl turned away.

"I guess it's fine… but I warn you, don't do this again."

"Why? We are friends. This doesn't hurt anyone."

"It's just… I don't want you to have any troubles in your first week at school."

"What troubles?" Nanoha surprised.

"Ask Hayate if you want to know." Fate paused for a minute then said. "Ah and one more thing, I can't eat with you guys this noon. I have a lot of work to do so… I'm sorry."

"Ah, OK. Just finish your work then. We won't bother you anymore."

"You guys didn't bother me. The truth is… hanging out with you… I kinda… have more fun than usual." Fate laughed shyly.

Nanoha still saw some painful sadness in her eyes when she was talking about hanging around with their group. Nanoha really wanted to ask her about this but Arisa called her and then she realized that they were standing in front of her class. She was embarrassed, apologized to Fate and went to her class.

"Well, well… What do we have here? You've already stuck to Fate on the second day at school? Trying to steal Hayate's massager?" Arisa sat down the chair next to Nanoha and laughed.

"Mou… It's not like that." Nanoha shook her head.

"So then why do you always mention about Fate since last night?" Yuuno said, dragged his chair and sat down next to Nanoha.

"It's just… I think Fate-chan is hiding something." Nanoha looked at the window. "… Something that make she's sad."

"Nanoha-chan is too sensitive to know what people think about." Suzuka put her hand on Nanoha's shoulder. "Something that we never notice but you do, like the one you've just told us."

"Um… If so the why don't you ask Hayate about it?" Arisa said. "I think she knows something."

"I think so. I'll ask her in the lunchtime. By the way, Fate-chan won't eat with us because of her work."

"Ok. Just do it." Yuuno said when the school bell rang.

Time went fast. Nanoha's group gathered together at the garden, same as yesterday. Hayate looked around then asked Nanoha. "Fate-chan won't eat with us, right?"

"Yeah. She said she's busy so she can't come. She apologized to us." Nanoha said sadly.

"Really? No wonder why she disappeared immediately after the bell rang." Hayate started eating her lunch but then she looked up. "What?" She looked at Nanoha. "Want to ask about something?"

"Well… yeah…" Nanoha scratched her chin. "This morning I ran to her on the way to school. When I held her hand, she warned me to not do that again. Why?"

"Going to school together and holding hands?" Hayate's eyes wide opened. "Nanoha-chan, you're so grave to do that. Luckily you don't get in any trouble."

"Eh? What? Friends usually holding hands. It's a normal thing."

"Well yeah if that is a normal friend. It's true that Fate-chan is our friend. But only in the first day at school and outside the campus. When we're inside the campus, no one can be friend with her."

"Why?" Arisa raised an eye brow.

Hayate sighed, eat a piece of her food then continued. "Fate-chan is really famous not only in this academy but all of the nearby schools. She also has a fan club with hundreds of fans. That club has only one main purpose is only the rich one can be her friend. None of others can without their permission. So that's why Fate-chan almost doesn't have any friend."

"How can they be so terrible?" Suzuka frowned. "They don't have any right to do that."

"They make their own rights." Hayate shook her head. "Whoever hangs out with Fate-chan, the next day that person will be punished. Maybe some warning or maybe some punch on the face. I used to be punched one time when I was waiting for Fate-chan next to the gate." Hayate sighed then continued to eat.

"I see you don't have any injures." Yuuno worried about Hayate.

"Thanks for Fate-chan have protected me so then no one dare to touch me." Hayate smiled. "Yesterday we could hang out with Fate-chan because we are new students; also we have Yuuno-kun. They wouldn't do anything until today."

"If so… Fate-chan doesn't eat with us because she doesn't want us get in troubles?" Nanoha asked.

"Definitely! Nanoha-chan, you're the manager of the track team while Fate-chan is the captain so I think you will be fine until you go home." Hayate smiled to Nanoha.

"Hayate will go with Nanoha, right?" Suzuka winked.

"Yeah. I'm protected anyway so everything will be okay if you come with me." Hayate smiled back but then she stayed silent when she saw Nanoha's worried face. Her friends went back to the class one by one until there were only her and Nanoha. She came closer to Nanoha, gentle asked.

"You have seen something about Fate-chan, right?"

Nanoha looked at her friend, sadly said. "I saw… her eyes were so sad and… lonely… Even when she smiled…"

Hayate sighed and shook her head. "Oh dear, nothing can hide from you, Nanoha-chan. This thing is not the one can be told to anyone. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But keep it as a secret for me." Hayate laughed softly then looked down. "It starts with her name."

"Name?"

"Her real name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown. She's just an adopted child of the Harlaowns."

"What?" Nanoha quickly stood up but Hayate had stopped her. "Really?"

"Yes and be quite!" Hayate frowned. "Her real family had a famous massage store in the city. She learned from her mother how to massage people since she was five so she's already know a little about physiotherapy in her childhood. Hayate sighed. "At that time, she was happy, easy-going and generous with everyone until she was nine, a fire burned her house, also took away her family, especially her older sister."

"Fate-chan had an older sister?" Nanoha's eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, Alicia Testarossa. They were twins and they always stuck together, liked glue. In that night, her sister was sick so her mother told her to bought medicine. When she came back, there were only ashes." Hayate said sadly. "Lindy-san and her mother, Precia-san was best friends since they were young so when Lindy-san knew about Fate-chan's situation, she adopted her. Although all the members of Harlaown family always love her like their real child, her past is something that can't be erased easily." Hayate looked at Nanoha; she saw the brunette was speechless so she shook her shoulder lightly.

"Nanoha-chan, you don't have to worry too much about that. Past is past, we should be her friends. All she need is that, friends!" Hayate smiled. "I go back to my class now. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." Nanoha smiled, watched her friend left. She sat there and thought. _"She has that terrible past? That's why she always seems sad?" _Her tears went down to her cheeks. _"What? Am I crying? Why do I cry for a girl I've just met yesterday? And why does my heart feel… painful after hearing that story?" _Nanoha held her left chest and then went back to her class in silent.

In the evening, Nanoha let the team had their stamina training. Watched Fate ran around the field tirelessly, she felt painful. After the training, Nanoha came to the bus stop with Hayate. She saw a Rolls-Royce parked in front of the gate and a middle-aged woman stepped out of the car. Nanoha pulled her friend back and asked.

"Who is that woman?"

Looked at the gate, Hayate whispered. "Lindy-san, Fate-chan's mother. In a few days she comes back to work early, she always comes to pick her up."

"So normally, how does she go home?"" Nanoha went in to the bus.

"On foot. She said that walking helps her stay healthy." Hayate sat down while talking to Nanoha.

Nanoha watched through the window and saw Fate went out. When she saw her mother, she gave her a smile. But before the bus ran, Nanoha could see her sad face. Nanoha thought for a moment then she decided. _"That's it! To thank her for that night's accident, I'll make cookies for her. Maybe those cookies can turn her up a little bit."_

That night, Nanoha stayed in the kitchen with her mother. "Mom, can you teach me how to make cookies, please?"

"Why is all this sudden?" The mother surprised. "You've never made cookies before."

"Well… because I want to give it to someone." Nanoha scratched her cheek.

"On the second day? Who is that lucky guy?" The mother smiled.

"It's not a guy." Nanoha shook her hands. "It's Fate-chan. I want to thank her for that accident."

"Ah, that girl." Momoko smiled, then she took out her tools to make cookies then she looked at her daughter. "But is it enough if they're only a few cookies? I mean… for a give."

"Its fine, mom." Nanoha smiled. "She wants to be a normal friend with us so I think she won't refuse these cookies. Besides, if I give her something expensive, she'll get mad and think that I'm just like the others… you know… making friend with her because of her family."

"Ok then… Take your apron and come here. I'll teach you."

**xX}{Xx**

After few hours, Nanoha had finished with making cookies, her first homemade cookies. She carefully wrapped them then took them to her room. She picked up her phone and called Hayate.

"Is that Hayate-chan? This is Nanoha."

"Nanoha-chan? Why do you call me this late?" Hayate from the other side answered.

"I want to find Fate-chan for something. Is she with you now?"

"Fate-chan huh? Well, yes, she's here w-… ouch!" Hayate screamed inside the phone.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing. Fate-chan is massaging for me-e… ow… that's hurt! What did I do?" Again, Hayate screamed.

Nanoha had listened to her and giggled. "Ok then I'll come to your place. Hold her back for me."

"Okie dokie. Bye!"

"Bye." Nanoha still couldn't hold back her laugh. She immediately took her present and ran straight to Hayate's house. When the door bell rang, a little girl came out to open it.

"Oh, good evening Nanoha. Why do you come here this late?"

"Good evening, Vita-chan. I come to see Hayate-chan."

"She's upstairs. Come in!" Vita let Nanoha entered then I ran back to her room.

Nanoha went up to Hayate's room. She knocked the door and came in. Right before her eyes, Hayate lay on her bed by her stomach, almost naked. She only had a towel hid her lower part. And Fate was massaging her legs. Nanoha stood silently for seconds then said.

"Good evening, Hayate-chan, Fate-chan. Sorry for bother you two."

"Well… hello Nanoha-chan. You came-e… ow… that's really hurt, Fate-chan!" Hayate said into her pillow.

"Hurt means good. Now be quite!" Fate said but when she saw Nanoha, she turned away.

"So, why do you come here, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate looked up to face with Nanoha.

"Ah… well… maybe later. Seem you guys are busy now." Nanoha smiled.

"It's OK. I'm done." Hayate stood up, wrapped the towel around her body. "I go to change now. You two take your time." Hayate went to the bathroom after she winked at Fate.

Fate used a towel to clean her hands, put away all of her oil bottle into her bag then she looked at Nanoha. "Do you find me for something?"

"Ah… the truth is…" Nanoha came closer to Fate. "I want to thank you for the last time so I've made some cookies. I hope you'll like them." Nanoha gave to Fate her present.

Fate received the present, she opened it and then a sweet smell came out. "You really don't need to do this. But you've made these so I think I have to take it. Thank you." Fate smiled to Nanoha. "I'll eat these when I get back home. I think it'll be very delicious."

"Yeah… I hope you'll eat all of them." Nanoha blushed lightly. At the same time, Hayate came out. Nanoha quickly bowed and then went back to her house.

Hayate saw the cookies on Fate's hands so she giggled. "Nanoha made these for you?"

"Yeah, to thank me for saving her last time." Fate wrapped the cookies and put them into her bag. "It's late now so I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodbye." Hayate waited until Fate had gone then she laughed. _"Oh boy… this is interesting. I think I have to do something about this situation. Sunday will be fun."_ Hayate looked at her calendar then lay down on her bed.

**xX}{Xx**

Fate went straight to her room as soon as she returned to her home. When she entered, she immediately saw her brother was on her computer. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

Chrono heard his sister's voice so he turned around and smiled. "My computer's broken. Can I borrow your for a moment?"

"Fine but next time, don't enter a girl's bedroom like this." Fate frowned. She placed her bag on a table then took out the cookies. The smell pervaded the air.

"So sweet! Whose cookies are those?" Chrono smiled happily to Fate.

"A friend gave them to me." Fate then went to the bathroom. "I'm going to wash my hands now. Don't you dare to touch my cookies or I won't let you use my computer anymore."

"OK, OK. I won't touch them. But can I have one piece?" Chrono turned off the computer and the stood up.

"No! My give, you won't allow to eat them." Fate said from the bathroom.

"Just one! Don't' be so selfish!" Chrono tried to take a cookie but a towel hit right at his face. Fate had thrown it from her bathroom.

"If you want it too much then I'll give you one. Now get out of my room!" Fate said angrily, gave a cookie to Chrono then pushed him out of her room, locked the door later that. Fate took the cookies and sat on her bed. She looked at them for a second then took one. Later, all the cookies were gone. She found a piece of paper at the bottom of the girt-wrapping with a nice handwriting on it. _"Thank you for all things you have done for me before. Enjoy your cookies." _Fate read softly. She smiled then lay down on the bed. She placed one of her hands on her forehead, the other on her chest. _"These cookies are really good. But why does my temperature get higher? My heart won't stop beating so fast. Don't tell me that… no… that doesn't gonna happen. Both of us are girls. It can't be happened. If so, I'll ruin our friendship. I only want to be her friend. Nothing more." _Fate sighed. She stretched her arms and then she turned off the light. That night was the first night Fate couldn't sleep since she became a member of Harlaown family.

**In the living room…**

**Sayuki**: Ahhhh! (Stretching arms) Another chapter has been released. I feel so good!

**Nanoha**: (Enters the room) Hello Sayu-chan! *Smile*

**Sayuki**: (Jumps out of the sofa) Whoa! Nanoha? I don't remember that I invited you!

**Nanoha**: Well… but you **did** invite Fate-chan to come over so I comes to. (Pull Fate from the outside).

**Fate:** (Makes her puppy face) Sorry Sayu-chan! I didn't tell her. She found out herself.

**Sayuki: **Yeah right… Nothing can hide from the White Devil. Even in my stories. (Sits down)

**Nanoha: **(Sits down the sofa with Fate) Now you tell me why did you invite **my **Fate-chan but me? *Smile*

**Sayuki**: I thought you've known already. (Eyes go wide then lookes at Fate) Fate?

**Fate: ***Smile* Well… I told her about the invitation but I haven't told her the rest yet.

**Sayuki:** You're trying to kill me before I can finish my first story or what? (Sobbing) Fate is such a meanie!

**Fate: **(Trying to apologize) I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. Besides, you have your two main characters here, you can write this story better than before, right?

**Sayuki**_**: **_(Stops crying) … You right… BUT THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM SINCE I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY MONTHS AGO**! **(Shouts at Fate and Nanoha)

**Nanoha:** (Looks confusedly) Then why did you invite us here?

**Sayuki: ***Sigh* I need someone helps me to translate this story into English since I'm not very good at English… or somehow.

**Fate: ***Smile* Well just because you're Vietnamese doesn't mean you're bad in English.

**Sayuki:** *Smile* True but it doesn't mean I'm good too (Making puppy face). Please!

**Nanoha: **Ok then fine! We'll help you, right Fate-chan? (Looks at Fate)

**Fate: ** Of course!

**Nanoha:** But still… *Sigh* I don't know why you didn't invite me?

**Sayuki: ***Smile* Arigatou, Nanoha, Fate!

**Nanoha:** (Surprised) Wait! Did you speak Japanese?

**Sayuki: **I'll answer all of your questions on the next chapter. Now I have to get back to my studying. Mata oai shimashou!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well… few days have passed. For the new chapter and the others, I'll change the storyline a little different from my Vietnamese version to suit for my new readers. And one good news, next week's test have been delayed until the next two weeks so I have more time to translate now :3. **

**Last thing, thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN!**

**Chapter 4**

Tomorrow morning, Fate went to school and saw a brown-haired girl was waiting for somebody next to the gate. She came to her position and smiled friendly. "Ohayou, Nanoha."

"Oh… Ohayou, Fate-chan." Nanoha quite surprised when she saw Fate was in front of her.

"About your cookies…" Fate blushed lightly. "Those are really good. I like it. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you like it." Nanoha looked away to hide her red face.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Nyahaha… Honestly, last night I couldn't sleep well so I went to school earlier than usual." Nanoha laughed. "I'm waiting for the others."

"Ok then…" Fate looked around. "I have to go now. See you later." Fate smiled again then entered to the campus.

Nanoha still couldn't believe that Fate did like her first handmade cookies. She smiled to herself before a group of girls gathered around her. They were angry and lots of murderous air flew around them.

"You are the new transfer student, right?" The short-haired girl asked.

"On the first day at school, we skipped you for hanging around with Fate-sama but you still dared to go together with Fate-sama again on the second day?" Another girl said.

"And those holding hands and giving cookies…" One girl with furious face stood closer to Nanoha. "Few minutes ago, you were so daring to talk to her."

"Fate-chan is my friend. I can talk to her whenever I want!" Nanoha said but she was scared.

"Well, well… Calling Fate-sama with a pet name? Don't you dare to say that again damn it!" The short-haired girl grabbed Nanoha shirt then pulled her up. At the same time, Nanoha's friends came.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate waved.

"Hayate is here. Let's get outta here!" The most furious girl said, made her partner to release Nanoha. But before they went away, the short-haired girl warned.

"If we see you go with Fate-sama again, you know what will happen next. Is that clear?"

Nanoha watched the girls left. She sighed then turned to her friends.

"Nanoha-chan, are you OK?" Hayate looked at Nanoha to make sure that she was fine.

"I'm fine. Luckily, you guys came right on time." Nanoha smiled.

"I can't believe those girls dare to do this to you. Fate is not theirs." Arisa looked angrily.

"Skip it, Arisa-chan! We'll just make this more serious if we fight back those girls." Suzuka shook her friend's hand.

"Nanoha, are you sure you don't need me to go home with you today?" Yuuno looked down at Nanoha.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine." Nanoha fixed her cloth then said. "Ok guys. Let's go!"

Nanoha's group went to class. Not far from the gate were the three girls that had bullied Nanoha.

"I have no idea that she's Hayate's friend. What are we gonna do now?" The short-haired girl said.

"That doesn't matter. That girl is the manager of the track team. She'll be alone sometimes."

"She dares to stay so close to Fate-sama like that; we have to teach her a lesson that she has to remember it in her whole life." The other girl said. But when they finished their words, they felt cold at the back of their neck. Three girls slowly turned around and then jumped back when they saw Fate was standing behind them, looked at them furiously.

"Eh… Fate-sama… we didn't do it on purpose." The short-haired girl said.

"We do nothing to that girl. Really!" The other girl was scared too.

Fate looked at them then left without saying any words. Those three breathed a sigh of relief. The short-haired girl asked her friends.

"Oh gosh, Fate-sama seems mad at us. I think we should forgive that girl then."

"Shut up! Now we must teach that girl real lesson. Fate-sama cares about her so much just like Hayate."

"But the time we warned Hayate, Fate-sama has scolded us. Now we do it again, Fate-sama will definitely hate us."

"That girl is Fate-sama's patient so we have to skip her. But not this time. I have a friend in the track team told me that this evening, the manager has to stay late because of the meeting to prepare for the next competition in next three months."

"But Fate-sama is the captain, isn't she?" The short-haired girl said.

"Too easy. You two need to distract her for me when I am doing _that_ with the brunette girl."

"I still don't think this plan is going to work. But what is _that _anyways?"

"Just do what I said and everything will be fine." The girl smiled evilly. Then, the school bell rang.

In that evening, Fate looked at Nanoha when she was running around. When she ran for a few rounds, she came to Naoha's place. "What's happened this morning after I left?"

Nanoha quite surprised with Fate's question at first but the she answered happily. "… Nothing at all. Thanks for asking anyways."

"You have to stay later, right?"

"Yeah, the race will be held at the end of September. Until then we only have almost three months for training so I think our team should be prepared."

"Wow, you're a very hard-working girl." Fate smiled. "I have to say that choosing you as the team's manager was the best decision I have ever made."

"… Thanks. I'm not good like that." Nanoha blushed.

"So… can I stay with you? I mean… after school…" Fate blushed lightly. "I really worry if… you stay alone… well… at school…"

"You don't need to." Nanoha shook her head. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, you should go to Hayate-chan's house."

"Don't worry about that. I still have a lot time before I go. It's my fault that you get into their troubles so…"

Nanoha couldn't answer anymore. She quickly used her clipboard to hide her dark-red face. Their conversation was soon interrupted by a member of the track team. "Takamachi-san, we need some water here!"

"Hai!"

Nanoha ran to the changing room to take some water. Immediately from the outside of the field jumping out two girls who bullied Nanoha this morning and they came to talk to Fate. Fate quite surprised when those girls apologized for their manner in the morning. She looked around and saw the short-haired girl sneaked into the changing room. _"Something is wrong here. But these girls couldn't be smarter, could they? This is too obvious." _Fate thought.

Inside the changing room, Nanoha took a box of bottled water from a locker. Then she turned around and shocked when she saw the short-haired girl seems very angry. Again, the girl grabbed Nanoha's collar and shouted. "I told you to not come closer to Fate-sama!"

"I'm her friend also the team's manager so I have no choice. But you don't have any right to ban me from being by her side anyway." Nanoha tried to get rid of the hand was holding her shirt.

"I don't allow anyone hanging around with Fate-sama besides the rich ones. Your friend, Hayate was the only exception, not you!" After she finished her words, the girl tried to punch Nanoha but then the punch was been stopped.

Nanoha saw the girl's arm had been locked at her back. Then a low warm voice but angry appeared.

"She is an exception." Fate stared at the girl. "Now release her!"

The girl was in pain so she immediately released Nanoha. Then Fate pushed her out of the door to meet her partners.

"From now on, you three aren't allowed to do anything to Nanoha or her friends. If I noticed, you would be so happy that you have never met me. Is that clear?" Fate shouted at them. The girls quickly nodded then ran away. Fate turned back to Nanoha. "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine." Nanoha smiled at Fate. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry for coming late. It's my fault to let those girls bulling you." Fate came closer to fix Nanoha's cloth, made the brunette blushed hardly. Nanoha tried to calm herself and said.

"… It's not your fault. I get used to get into these situations by now."

"But still…" Fate sighed. "Seriously, I really need to talk with that fan club…"

"Well… I think we should go. Everyone is waiting for their water." Nanoha took her box then went outside.

"Good idea!" Fate went out together with Nanoha.

Fate told to herself that she have to stay with Nanoha until she get back to her house safely then she can go anywhere she wants. And then, she really stayed with Nanoha. She even took a bus with Nanoha, a thing that she never does. When they got to Nanoha's house, Nanoha thanked the blondie and then went straight into her house. Fate slowly left. _"What's this strange feeling? I only want to protect her like what I did to Hayate. Oh great…! Now my heart is beating even faster. Stop beating and stop thinking about Nanoha already, damn it! What did you do to me, Nanoha?" _fate thought. When she got back to her home, she took a shower and brought her bag to Hayate's house. Before she left, Lindy called her.

"Fate, you've just come home. Eat some food first!"

"Sorry mom but I'll eat later. I'm not hungry now. Bye mom!" Fate answered then ran straight to Hayate's place.

When she got there, the Yagamis had just finished their dinner. Signum, one of Hayate's guardians, told Fate to come to Hayate's room. When she entered, the short-brown-haired girl was drawing something but then immediately threw it away as soon as she saw Fate.

"Fate-chan? You came earlier than I thought." Hayate unbuttoned her cloth.

"I always come around this time, right?" Fate took her tools out of her bag.

"Well… because you had to take Nanoha home. You didn't have your dinner, did you?" Hayate slowly lay on her bed by her stomach.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Yuuno-kun told me just a few minutes ago when he saw you two get back together. It kinda late at that time so I guessed you haven't had your dinner yet." Hayate smiled.

"OK then… genius! Whatever you're thinking about, I don't care!" Fate began doing her job. Several minutes later, she suddenly asked. "By the way, what's happened between you and Yuuno?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Just guessing. You two are closer than friends, I think. You've told me a lot of things about him so…"

"Fine, fine! I confess. I like him!" Hayate tried to hide her face in her pillow.

"… I didn't say anything about you like him." Fate smiled.

"Wha… What?... Mou… You're so mean, Fate-chan."

"Have you confessed to him yet?"

"… No… Not yet…" Hayate blushed.

"You want to wait until when to tell him?"

"… I don't know… I don't know if he likes me or what?" Hayate said softly. "He just treats my like the others. He even cares about Nanoha more than me."

"Don't said those stupid words!" Fate pinched Hataye's back hardly, made the girl screamed. "I think he just cares about Nanoha like a brother cares about his little sister. You told me that they have been staying together since they were young, right?"

"Well… maybe you right. But that pinch was not necessary!"

"It was! I'll help you to get closer to him. I think he's a nice guy after all."

"Really?"

"Yep. Trust me! Friends for what?" Fate smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Fate-chan. You're the best." Hayate laughed.

"Don't mension it."

Hayate stayed silent for a while then shouted. "Ok!"

"Huh? What?" Fate jumped back.

"I know how to repay you for massaging me everynight and for helping me in the future." Hayate turned over to face to face with Fate.

"I don't need that. We're friends, right?"

"Right but you still have to accept this." Hayate sat up, used a towel to covered her body.

"Accept what?"

"This Sunday, you'll go to my family's coffee shop. I'll serve you free."

"You mean your Cosplay Café?"

"Well I work there in my free time so nevermind anything, just come. But not only me, one more special person works there too."

"Who?"

"Come and you'll know." Hayate winked. "You have to come then. I'll wait for you."

"Mou… fine. I will. But only this time, OK? Next time, I'll pay." Fate smiled.

"Whatever you like."

**zZ} {Zz**

**In the living room…**

**Sayuki:** Finally, some dramas are here! *Smile*

**Fate: **(Begging) Please don't make me do anything stupid!

**Sayuki: **No I don't! (Smiles evilly) But the other does.

**Nanoha: **(Taking out Raising Heart) Who's the **other**, Sayu-chan?

**Sayuki:** (Sweating) Ah… no… no one…!

**Fate: **(Trying to save the situation) Well… about Nanoha's questions… what's your answer, Sayu-chan?

**Sayuki: **Oh that… *Smile* I didn't invite Nanoha because I thought asking a Japanese to help me translate a story into corrected English was a good idea. Even now I've had both of you; I still make a few errors with my grammar.

**Nanoha: ***Smile* Ok, I'm fine with that. But what about your Japanese words earlier?

**Sayuki: **I haven't told you guys that I also speak Japanese, have I? Although it's not as good as my English but I did write this story in Japanese. The problem is I don't think anyone would love to read a Japanese story more than an English story if I upload it on this website.

**Nanoha: **Wow… you really scare me now. (Eyes wide open) One story in three languages? Who are you, a translator?

**Sayuki: **Nope and I'll never do. But I do translate some stories and mangas, just for fun though. (Laughs.)

**Nanoha: **Yeah right… enough about yourseft. What will happen to my Fate-chan? Hayate is a pure pervert, you know.

**Hayate : **(Comes into the door) I heard that!

**Sayuki: **Why don't you just wait and see by yourself? Anyways, chapter 5 is coming soon… well until I have done all things for my translator's group. *Sigh* Now I have to write this fic completely different from the original story… in Vietnamese I mean. No more translation!

**Fate: ***Smile* Different culture huh?

**Sayuki:** (Sobbing) That's right… Only Fate understands me! (Hugs Fate)

**Nanoha: **(Sets up Rasing Heart) Sayu-chan… What are you _doing___with _my_ Fate-chan?

**Sayuki: **(Runs away) Ah! The White Devil is here! Someone! Help me!

**Fate:** (Freaks out) N…Nanoha! Calm down, please!

**Nanoha:** Starlight… Breaker!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Few days had passed and Chapter 5 has been released. Somehow I feel sorry when I decided to join the designers' team of The Student Council and it has taken me lots of time. I really shouldn't join that team. And the last thing but not least, thanks for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN!**

**Chapter 5**

Time was running and finally, Sunday had arrived. As usual, the Cosplay Café was crowned. Partly because it was Sunday. On the other hand, the Cosplay Café always had some special events for Sunday. The café shop was owned by the Yagami family, the owner was Signum Yagami. Hayate worked as a waitress and in the future, she would replace Signum. In the changing room, two workers had come. Hayate entered the room along with her co-worker, also her friend, Nanoha. Repairing for the special event, Hayate gave to Nanoha a costume that was in her collection for that day. Nanoha took the bag and looked inside. For a moment, she seems shocked and then she asked Hayate.

"What exactly is today's topic?"

"Cute schoolgirl! What do you think?" Hayate smiled.

"Why do you always give me a seductive costume? You know what would happen to me when I wore this, don't you?"

"I know. Your cuteness is our secret weapon. More cuteness, more customers so you have to do this. Besides, I have invited a strong bodyguard so no need to worry about anything!"

"Mou… First, you're a real pervert. Second, who's that bodyguard?"

"I'm not a pervert. Anyways, you'll see, soon." Hayate gave Nanoha a smile that made her stared to scare. "Now get back to work! The customers are waiting for us."

Nanoha sighed and she couldn't do anything more than just did what she had been told. She got dressed when Hayate went out the changing room with her new costume. It was nine a.m. but all the tables in the shop were filled, except for one rounded-table in the corner, near to the window which could see everybody walked on the streets or entered the shop when anyone was sitting there. It was a really good view but no one sat there. Why? Because there was a sign that had a big word 'Reserved' on it placed on the table. Hayate dressed like a schoolgirl in a sailor uniform with big cat's ears on her head and a long tail behind her back. She stood and the door and waited for the customers. From the time she went out, almost all the men in the shop was excited and whistled lewdly. The brunette just ignored them and waited for the one who she really wanted to see. Five minutes later, a girl entered the café shop. When the door bell rang and a blond-haired girl came in, Hayate smiled happily. Fate had com like what she had promised. She wore a white T-shirt with no hands, a black short skirt, black socks and a black sweater. She immediately shocked when she saw Hayate stood in front of her with a cat schoolgirl costume. She laughed softly.

"You've come. You sure know how to keep a promise." Hayate said.

"Who do you think I am? You've known me since we were ten. It's almost six years now." Fate tried to stay calm. "You should know me better than that."

"I'm just kidding. Of course I know that." Hayate smiled. "And I'm sure that you still like black."

"Well… at least I wear something that doesn't get any _perverts' looks…_ I think I have to save you, _again_. How many _exactly_ times have I come here?" Fate said.

"OK, table for one. Please come here." Hayate blushed lightly then leaded Fate to the reserved table.

She removed the sign and told Fate to sit down. Then, she gave to the blonde the menu and smiled.

"I'm not your waitress today. Someone will serve you soon. See you later then."

"Thanks. See you." Hayate returned to her duty. Fate read the menu for a minute then she heard the voice of the pervert men in the shop, whistling and seducing. _"What's happening here? Hayate did something again?"_ Fate looked up. A figure was familiar to her, stood in front of her with a note on her hand. In a sailor school uniform with bunny ears on the hair and a fluffy white tail behind, Nanoha said to Fate.

"Welcome to Cosplay Café. How may I… F-Fate-chan?" Nanoha shocked when she noticed it was Fate.

Fate was speechless for a moment then she calmly said. "Well… Good morning… Nanoha… I don't know that you work here… You're new, right?"

"G-Good morning… Fate-chan. Yes, I'm new here. Well… kind of… I have been working here for a month." Nanoha embarrassed because Fate had saw her, in a ridiculous outfit.

"A month? Oh, right… I haven't come here since last month."

"So that's mean… you come here every day?"

"Hmm… no… just on the weekend." Fate smiled. "Especially on every Sunday since Hayate decided to organize this _special event_. Perverts come more and more every week so I have to come to protect her and her staff."

"… You two are really close friend, aren't you?" Nanoha said, somehow sadly.

"Well… yes. I have promised her that I'll always protect her in any ways so…" Fate stayed silent for a moment. "Oh, you're my waitress, right?"

"Oops… I'm sorry… I almost forgot that." Nanoha quickly opened her note. "Have you decided anything yet?"

"Well, I'll have a cup of cappuccino, please." Fate smiled then gave the menu to Nanoha.

"Right away, ma'am." Nanoha smiled, took the menu then she went to the counter, where Hayate was smiling at her. She gave the note to the cook then turned to Hayate.

"You invited her, didn't you?"

"Yep… She's a bodyguard here… well… since we have had this event every Sunday." Hayate smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that Fate-chan comes here every week but this month since I have started to work here?"

"And ruins all of the fun parts? No way!" Hayate laughed. "I invited her for some reasons and somehow… I success." Then the shorter brunette pointed to the blonde who was laying her face down the table and her shoulders were shivering. Nanoha looked at Fate and she immediately blushed.

"Hayate!"

"I wanted her to saw you like this. And it worked."

"Mou… pervert." Nanoha brought the cappuccino to Fate after she stared at Hayate angrily.

Fate heard someone was coming to her, well… in the noisy shop. She sat up, coughed a little bit then she returned to a calm and mature person. Nanoha placed the cup down then smiled to her.

"Here's your cappuccino. Please, enjoy."

"Thank you very much." Fate smiled back.

Nanoha went back to do her job. Fate still could see the bunny ears and the fluffy white tails so she laughed softly. Thirty minutes had passed, nothing changed much in the Cosplay Café. Hayate and Nanoha were still running around to do their jobs. Customers came then out. Fate was reading and writing on a book, a black book. She always brought it when she came to Cosplay Café and sometimes she talked to Signum, who would sit down at her table when the woman saw her. Normally, she would just sit there and watched out for any boys who dared to make any move to her friend. But then, the door bell rang and two young men came in. Hayate ran out to greet her customers.

"Welcome to Cosplay Café. How may I help you?" Finished her line, Hayate looked carefully to her customers then jumped back. Those two men were Chrono and… Yuuno! She blushed and turned around.

"Oh. Onii-chan and Yuuno come here together?" Fate stood up and walked to them. "What day is today?"

"I know we can find you here, Fate. I need to tell you and Signum something about this new guy here. Is he your new student at school?" Chrono said.

"Yes… yes he is. Well… why don't we sit down and have a talk then." Fate leaded them to her table said to Hayate. "Hayate, do you mind calling Signum to come here for me?"

"Well… not at all. I'll call her now." The girl ran away.

Later, Nanoha came to their table then said.

"How may I help you, sir?" She smiled.

"N-Nanoha?" Yuuno's eyes wide opened. He saw Nanoha in her costume and he blushed lightly, almost dropped his glassed.

"Oh. Yuuno-kun? It's rarely to see you come here. And who's with you?"

"Nanoha… Please meet my brother, Chrono Harlaown." Fate said and smiled to the dark-blue-haired young man. "Onii-chan, this is Takamachi Nanoha, one of the new students."

"Nice to meet you, Takamachi-san." Chrono shook Nanoha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Harlaown-san."

"Please, call me Chrono. Harlaown-san sounds like my father."

"Well… actually… you and dad are really familiar to each other. You two just like two drops of water." Fate smiled.

"Cut it out, Fate!" Chrono said. "Anyways, just leave us here. We have something else to do so we just stay here for a few minutes."

"OK. I'll leave you then." Nanoha smiled then went to Hayate. Hayate had called her boss, also her guardian. The pink-haired woman came out and asked.

"Why did you call me? Someone had touched you again?"

"No! But Fate-chan wants to see you."

"For what?" Signum looked at Fate's table then she saw two young men were sitting there. "Harlaown and Scrya are here too? What's going on here?" She took her apron off and went to the table. "Hayate, Nanoha, you two go back to your job. I'll be right back."

Nanoha slowly came to Hayate and whispered.

"Hayate-chan, what's going on there?"

"I'm not sure." Hayate saw the serious faces of the four people next to the window, looking at each other. "But something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean anyway?" Nanoha looked at the shorted girl's direction and she saw Fate and Signum had surprised expression on their faces. She was more confused. She really didn't know what was happening there but she saw Signum and Fate nodded for something and then Signum stood up, walked to their position.

"Hayate, I need to speak with you for a moment." Signum whispered to Hayate and dragged her to the kitchen.

"_Really, what's happening here?"_ Nanoha had no idea about the strange actions that her friends were doing. Then, Yuuno went to her and said quietly when Fate and Chrono were still discussing about something at the table.

"Nanoha. I think I need to tell you."

"Tell me about what? What are you people doing?" Nanoha said confusedly.

"Well… this is really hard to explain but… you need to know… This is for your own sake." Yuuno said seriously.

"Yuuno-kun?"

"Nanoha… the truth is… I…" Before he could finish his words, a big explosion happened right before the shop. It made all the glasses broke and people started to run, screamed, tried to get out of the shop as fast as they could. Smoke was everywhere.

"What the…" Signum ran out of the kitchen with Hayate to saw what was happening.

"They're here." Chrono stood up and shouted.

"Yuuno, Signum, protect the girls. We will take care of those guys." Fate said then she took out a black gun from her hip and so did Chrono.

"_Guns?"_ Nanoha couldn't say anything but heard the others said to each other.

"Nanoha-chan, come here now! It's too dangerous!" Hayate pulled the brunette to her side.

"Fate! Chrono-san! No guns here. The cops could come here if they heard the shots." Yuuno shouted.

"Dammed!" Chrono said angrily then put away his gun. "So I have to use my hands then."

"No more choices." Fate did the same then pulled out a long black steel pole from a short stick she hid somewhere on her hip.

After that, from the broken windows, several men in black suit and black sunglasses with cold guns in their hands came in. Immediately, Fate and Chrono attacked them. They knocked down those guns then hit those men. Chrono was really good at martial art when he fought with three guys at the same time. Fate had more advantages than her brothers because of her pole and also with her speed, no one could touch her so one by one, those men had been knocked out. But when they finished this group, another group with machine guns came in and fired at them.

"Get down!" Chrono said.

Yuuno and Signum quickly dragged the two brunettes down when Fate and Chrono laid down. The men started to shoot. They didn't care if it was their enemies or their friends. They just shot at the building form the outside. Holes were everywhere on the walls. Cups, dishes, glasses were broken. The continued to shoot until they heard polices were coming. Quickly, those men with the machine guns and even the others that had been knocked out got on some black cars had been parking there and ran away.

"Oh man! Polices are coming. We have to go now!" Chrono stood up. The police cars were just few miles away their place.

"We can't let them catch us. We'll get lots of troubles." Yuuno said when he helped Nanoha to stand up.

"Why all these things happened only when someone new transferred to our mission?" Fate said angrily. "And how did they know us here?"

"Talking later, Fate." Signum interrupted. "Hayate, leaded them to our house. Let me take care of those cops. And also Nanoha too. Uses the backdoor. Now!"

"C'mon people! We have to run now!" Hayate held Nanoha hands then ran to the changing room, the others followed them.

Hayate quickly took her and Nanoha's cloths then went to the backdoor.

**zZ] [Zz**

Yagami's house was just a couple miles away from the café shop so in a short time, all of them had arrived. Hayate pushed the door bell when Chrono and Fate were watching for someone could follow them. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh, Hayate… You're early. It's only… What's happened to you and why are there so many people here?" The little girl with red hair surprised asked.

"No time. Just… let us in… and… I'll tell you later." Hayate said breathless.

"Oh… OK…" Vita opened the door wider.

Hayate and the others quickly entered the house and Vita closed the door. Yuuno clocked it. Fate and Chrono closed all the windows and window drapes. Shamal ran out from the kitchen then asked.

"What's happened? You all look like a mess. Did they come again?"

"Yes and this time… they took their machine guns too." Hayate sat down on the sofa and said.

"Oh my… Is everyone OK?"

"No one get hurt… I think. But the shop was terribly damaged. Also we got some troubles with the cops."

"Where is Signum anyway?"

"She stays back to deal with those stupid cops."

"OK enough already!" The one who stayed silent at the beginning shouted, made the others jumped back. Nanoha slowly took off her bunny ears then looked at everyone with a confused expression on her face. "Someone… can tell me… Why did those scary men shoot at us? And why do Chrono-san and Fate-chan have guns? What the hell is going on here?"

"Calm down, Nanoha-chan. This is hardly to understand than you think." Hayate said.

"I don't care how hard it is. I just want to know what I should know!"

"Nanoha! Just calm down and I'll tell you everything you should know. Ok?" Yuuno stood next to her then pulled her down to the couch. Chrono and Fate worried looked at each other and said nothing. "Ok, Nanoha. I know you won't understand much what we're going to tell you but… you should know something…" Yuuno sighed. "We're not just normal students. Actually… All of us are officers from CIA."

"W-What?" Nanoha's eyes wide opened.

"For more details, we are just a division of the CIA in Japan called _TSAB_."

"TSAB is a military organization that takes care of all the science about military weapons in the world also eliminates wanted people. But TSAB has many smaller units with different purposes."

"I, Signum and Fate are in the Enforcer's unit. Our missions are protecting the VIPs that are in danger such as Hayate and also eliminating an organization called _S_." Chrono interrupted.

"Well, I'm a scientist in the Researching unit but I have transferred to their unit yesterday for some reason. Somehow, we live like normal people but at night, we do our real job so you can call us spies or something like that."

"W-W-Wait!" Nanoha couldn't believe to her ears anymore. "Did you say that all people here are officers?"

"Err… yes, I did."

"How long have you been working at CIA?"

"About ten years, I think."

"I've been with you all that time and you said nothing to me?" Nanoha was angry.

"Well… I couldn't say anything. TSAB is a secret organization, no one knows about its existence."

"How long did you plan to keep it away from me?"

"Until you have been involved." Yuuno said.

"Oh gosh. I feel dizzy now." Nanoha held her head.

"Nanoha-chan, I… we really don't want you to be involved into something like this but… we have no choices." Hayate sat down next to her and hugged her softly. "Forgive us, please."

"How can I imagine that my friends and their families are agents of CIA? Just tell me, this is a dream, right?"

"No… This isn't a dream, Nanoha-chan. Everything we have told you is the truth."

"Oh great!" Nanoha sighed.

"Nanoha-chan…"

"Hayate-chan… just tell me… why me? Why do you guys tell me those things?"

"Well… I'm the one who need to know that too. Yuuno-kun? Chrono? Fate-chan? Could someone answer our question, please?" Hayate looked up.

The other three looked at each other then Chrono stepped forward and said.

"Well… Takamachi-san had been targeted by the _S _for some reasons. Until we find out why, we have to protect you like a VIP. So we think you need to know that."

"What can be worse than be a target of those murders?"

"Actually, there is one thing can be worse than that." Hayate smiled.

"From now on, you'll have an agent to protect you 24/7. Like Hayate, this agent will be with you anytime, anywhere." Chrono said.

"What? I'll be like a prisoner."

"It's for your own sake though. I know how hard to afford it but you have to. If we don't do that, you'll die."

"Fine! I have no choices but to listen to you guys." Nanoha sighed. "Who's my bodyguard then?"

"I had asked the HQ and we decided that… Fate will be your bodyguard."

"What!" Fate and Nanoha said in union.

"Hold on for seconds. Chrono… you didn't tell me anything about it. How can I be Nanoha's bodyguard?" Fate said confusedly.

"You're the best agent in our unit if I have to say that. This mission has been ranged at the highest level so HQ only counts on you to do this mission."

"The news about Yuuno is one of us made me shocked enough. But what now? You people want to kill me or what? I can't protect two people _all day_. Even Signum is helping me in my current mission. How can I be 24 hours a day with Nanoha?"

"Well… that's why Yuuno transferred to our unit. Because he's staying with Nanoha so he'll be your partner in this mission."

Fate looked at Yuuno then turned to her brother.

"Fine! I'll take it. But why don't you do this? You're the unit's general after all."

"I have something more important to do, Fate." Chrono said. "Besides, I'm protecting our family anyways."

"Yeah right. Save it to your new wife." Fate turned away.

"Anyhow…" Chrono turned back to Nanoha. "Takamachi-san, do you have any problem about this?"

"Yes… one question." Nanoha said worriedly.

"Anything. Just ask."

"Do I need to do something?"

"Well… not really. Except for some experiment in future we have to do to find out the reason, you just act normal. Like nothing happened. Hayate will teach you how to do that. Anymore questions?"

"No… I think."

"Ok then. I need to go now. I should go to check the café shop. Good bye." Chrono said then he left the house. Shamal shook her head and went to the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea for you all."

"Let me help you." Vita ran to the kitchen.

"_How could it turn to this kind of thing? Yuuno is an agent of CIA that I hadn't known for years? Fate-chan is an exception because I've just known her for a few days but Hayate is too? Now I have found out but my life is in danger. I hope this is just a dream."_

"Wake up already! This is not a dream!" Hayate said like she read the brunette's mind.

"Hayate-chan. How long have Fate-chan and Signum been protecting you?"

"Well… about six years."

"Who are you exactly?"

"To make it short, I'm an inventor of CIA. I invent tools and weapons for their agents. For exchanges, they send their agents to protect me from the other companies who hire mafias or even the _S _organization to kill me or steal all of my inventions." Hayate stood up and walked to Fate. "Her belt and weapons are my inventions."

"I can't see any belt." Nanoha came closer to look but she still saw nothing.

"Yes you can't see it because it's invisible." Hayate pressed Fate's lower abdomen and a silver steel belt appeared around her hip. On it, there was a black gun, sunglasses, a black steel stick, some small smoke bombs and another gun with a hook in it. "Everything is hang on this belt will be invisible too. So that no one knows she is carrying weapon. Even the radars at the airport can't see it. All you need it press this button here." She pointed to the small button on the bell.

"Wow. That's why you're really good at science." Nanoha said.

"I have one too but I only have an electrical gun to self-defense though. I think I need to make some for you and Yuuno-kun since you two are with us now."

"Well… I really don't need it. It's quite inconvenient." Nanoha shook her head.

"You should have one. You don't know what will happen to you. Even Fate-chan or Yuuno can't be with you anytime… Anyways, the most important thing that you must _not _tell anybody about us or everything you have been told."

"Even my family?"

"Yep. Even your family and our friends."

"Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan, we can't tell them?"

"No if you don't want to hurt them. This is not a joke, Nanoha-chan. This is about your life. Your family's lives. Our friends' lives. If you want to hurt nobody then stay silent and act normal."

"Ok. I get it. But I still need some more answers."

"You'll have it later. But now, I and you need to change. Also we have to discuss about something at school."

**zZ] [Zz**

**Sayuki: ***Haftly dead*

**Fate: **(Looking at the dead body) Na-no-ha! What have you done? You've killed our writer! Now who will write this story?

**Nanoha: **Nyahaha. Sorry! I couldn't help. (Jacket off)

**Fate: **What are we gonna do? (Yells)

**Hayate:** *Smile* Relax Fate-chan! I'll call Shamal to save Sayu-chan then. She'll be fine. She isn't died yet. (Kicks the dead body) See?

**Sayuki: **(Trying to speak) Ha… ya… te… if… you… don't… stop… kicking me… I… will… make… you… pay! (Passes out)

**Fate: **(Shaking author's body) Sayu-chan. Sayu-chan! Hold on! I'll call Shamal right away.

**Hayate: **Oh right! Let's see what she is going to do to me! *smile*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess what! I had different ideas about putting some action in this fic and I really don't know what should I do next? Keep putting some action or more lovey dovey time? Well… Maybe I did surprise you guys with the CIA things but… that does really make the story more interesting :3. So… I'm gonna let you guys choose what will happen more in this story. Two options: More action means more guns fight, more punches and kicks or more love time means more dating, more romantic time blah blah blah. Or another option is action, romance, equal to each other. Well… this chapter will be a non-type chapter, just buying some time for you guys to make your choices.**

**In my personal opinion, I'll choose equal. Most of time will be romantic but between them will have some action to make the love of two-character-that-we-have-already-known to be more difficult. I'm evil, right? :)**

**Anyways, thanks for your all reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN!**

**Chapter 6**

Next day, students came to school as usual. Well… not very usual for Nanoha. She came to school alone, still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. She even couldn't talk to Yuuno like normal or teased him with 'onii-chan' stuff. This morning, she woke up and went to school earlier than Yuuno. She was still angry with him, for all of the secrets that he had kept away from her. She was his and Hayate's friend for years and just one day, they had turned her life to a different way that she had never known. Fate was completely different from them, she just met her for weeks and she didn't know much about her so she couldn't mad at her. The bus stopped in front of the academy and Nanoha got off. She walked slowly to the gate when her mind kept thinking about what she would do. _"Only one day and I had become a target of mafia? And only one day, I had figured out that my friends are secret agents for ten years and I know nothing about it even how close I am to them? Still… I have to face the truth now." _She sighed. _"But I really don't know what I should do now. I need to ask someone… but whom? Yuuno-kun? Nah… I still mad at him. Hayate-chan? She's gotten enough trouble for herself now. Maybe I shouldn't bother her anymore. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan have no idea about this and I can't tell them. Who else should I ask?"_ She kept walking without knowing where she was going and what was in front of her until someone shouted.

"Watch out!" Nanoha woke up and before she realized what was happened, she bumped into a door, the principal room's door. That was a very painful hit; Nanoha fell down and rubbed her nose.

"Owwie…"

"Oh my! Are you ok?" The principal said worriedly then closed the door.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, Ma'am." Nanoha quickly stood up, still holding her nose.

"You're not fine to me thought. Next time, look where you are going or you'll bump into a wall or to someone." The principal said seriously.

"I'm sorry." As she was apologizing, someone came next to her and asked with a familiar voice to her.

"Are you OK, Nanoha? I'm sorry for warning you late." Nanoha looked and she met the burgundy eyes.

"Ah, fine… I'm fine. Don't worry." Nanoha said with a nasal voice.

"I don't think she is. Harlaown-san, take her to your office and treat her nose. I'll excuse you two for skipping the first period." The principal ordered to Fate.

"Yes Ma'am. Now come with me, Nanoha." Fate held Nanoha's wrist and dragged her to the clock tower.

The clock tower was the tallest building in the school campus. It had ten floors and the Student Council's president's office was on the top floor so Fate and Nanoha took the elevator. While they were coming to Fate's room, Nanoha remembered about yesterday. _"Right… Fate-chan! I still can ask her. Her act is really great. She is the best agent at TSAB and the CIA in Japan but no one knows that. Everyone just knows about her as a normal girl lives in a rich and famous family. But she's a famous person and she can do all that secret works at the same time. I should ask her for advises then."_ A "bing" came out and they arrived at Fate's room. It was a huge room with classical decoration. Wooden table placed near the wide window, bookshelves placed around the walls, sofa and a wooden tea table placed in the middle of the room. The floor was rolled out by red carpet and the walls were brown like wood. Nanoha was amazed by the beauty of the room and she couldn't speak a word before Fate said.

"Well… This is my office. Be free then. Sit down and I'll check your nose."

Nanoha did what Fate said; she sat down on the sofa when Fate went to take the first aid box. That time, Nanoha could feel some pain through her nose and she smelt blood. Fate came out and sat down next to Nanoha.

"Put your hand down, please. Let me see your nose." Nanoha slowly put her hand down. Fate could see that her nose was bleeding and maybe it had broken. "Your nose is bleeding. And I think it has broken too."

"What?" Nanoha shocked.

"I'm not sure but just stay calm and let me treat you."

"O-Ok." Nanoha stood still and let Fate cleaned her blood. She gentle lifted Nanoha's chin up and used a tissue to clean the blood. Except for the strong kicks and punches yesterday, Nanoha couldn't believe the girl before her was that gentle and… warm. She watched Fate fought with those black suit men and how they were painful when they took the attacks from Fate. She was so strong and cold out there but in here, she was completely different. Nanoha's heart beat faster every second. The room was getting hotter or maybe… only Nanoha felt that. She lightly blushed while she was watching Fate treated her nose until she touched her nose.

"Ouch!" Nanoha jumped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me take a look at it." Fate look carefully at Nanoha's nose and gentle touched her nose. "Well… your nose isn't broken. It's just hurt a little. I think I have something to make your nose better." Fate took a small bandage from inside the box and put it on Nanoha's nose. "There you go."

Nanoha slowly touched her nose. It felt better than a couple minutes before.

"Ah… Thank you, Fate-chan."

"Don't mention it. Your nose isn't worse like I thought. We have a period for free so do whatever you want." Fate closed the first aid box and put it away.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I've finished my work last week. Until _that person_ comes, I'm free then."

"Well then… can I ask you about something?"

"… Anything." Fate looked at Nanoha.

"Well…" When Nanoha began to say, a knock came from the door.

"Hold on a minute." Fate said to Nanoha and walked to the door. She opened it and a girl with long black hair and a red ribbon behind her head appeared.

"Hello Fate-san. I come to give you this week's work." The girl smiled.

"Great! More work to do!" Fate tried her best to smile. "But why do you know I am here?"

"The principal told me." The girl looked into the room and saw Nanoha. "Looks like you have a guest."

"Oh… that's my friend." Fate opened the door wider to let the girl come in when Nanoha stood up. "This is Takamachi Nanoha, Hayate's friend and now she's mine too. And Nanoha, this is Minamoto Ayumi-san, the vice president of the Student Council. She is an upper-classed student."

"Nice to meet you, Minamoto-san." Nanoha gave the girl handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Takamachi-san." Ayumi smiled. "And your nose is really hurt, isn't it?"

"Well… just a little."

"I don't get it. Nanoha's nose just bled a little and the principal gave us a free period." Fate said confusedly.

"I think she did it to give you more free time to finish this week's work then." Ayumi took out from her bag a big wad of paper and handed it to Fate. It was so much paper that Fate almost fell down when she received it.

"T-Too… h-hea-vy." Fate quickly put it on her table then turned to Ayumi. "How could you do that? Carrying this weight?"

"Well… some work out when I was the secretary for the Student Council last year. Anyways, I have to go now. I'll help you at the lunch time. But now, use your free time to do as much as you can."

"OK. Leave it to me. See you later, Ayumi-san."

"See you, Fate-san. Good bye, Takamachi-san."

"Good bye, Minamoto-san." Nanoha bowed and the vice president was gone. Then she turned to Fate who had a tired expression on her face.

"Well… my free time is over now." Fate sighed and went to her table to do her work.

Nanoha watched Fate worked. She looked and thought about how Fate could manage to do school work and agent's work without any problems in six years. Before she knew about the secret, she just thought that Fate was a normal girl like her but she was beautiful, talented, famous and rich. She was even more impressive in the mean time.

"I'm impressed." Nanoha said.

"Impressed what?" Fate looked up.

"You."

"Me? Why?" Fate said surprisedly.

"Because you can do all that stuff in six years and nobody knows that."

"If so then Hayate and Yuuno are better than me. They have more friends but they can keep that secret without any problems. More than that, they have been involved into this kind of stuff earlier than me."

"Wha… How long have you been an agent?"

"I've become an officially agent for six years but before that, I was a cadet in three years."

"What? So it means… you are in CIA since you were seven?" Nanoha was shocked.

"Err… yes, yes I am."

"H-How did you… such a young age…"

"Well… My real father was an agent for CIA and he could keep that secret away from his family but me. So them I became a cadet and worked with my father. Somehow, I have my father's skill so they accepted me and trained me day by day..." Fate said but her voice trailed down. "Two years later, my father got into a big mission and he was killed by an assassin that was trying to kill his client. And then a month after my father's death, my house was burned and my mother and sister was killed. Because of those mafias…"

"Um… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Nanoha apologized.

"That's OK. It's not your fault. I get used to it by now." Fate looked at the window behind her back. "Hayate and Yuuno aren't better than me though. Hayate's parent was inventors and they were killed by the mafia in a car accident because they refused to create weapons for them. Hayate was there too but she was luckier than her parent. She didn't get hurt at all, except for her legs. She was five at that time. And Yuuno lost his parent with the same way and because of the same reason. His parent had some research work that attracted the mafias. And I think he was three back then."

Nanoha was speechless. The first time she had heard about her friends' pasts and they were so… terrible and… sad. Except for Yuuno's past when she had already known it but the reason was painful. She couldn't know how much pain they were having through this time and she did nothing to comfort them. _"How awful I am!"_

"I… We know how painful it is if someone lost their families so that's why… we won't let anyone hurt you and your family." Fate looked at Nanoha's blue eyes. "I'll protect you and Hayate even that costs my own life. And that is a promise." Fate smiled.

Nanoha blushed at what Fate said. Her smiled was so… warm. Nanoha was beaten by that smile and she couldn't do anything to refuse her feeling inside her heart. She turned away to hide her dark red face, tried her best to stay calm.

"Oh… that reminds me. You want to ask me something?"

"Ah… right, yes." Nanoha coughed. "I want to ask you how to act normal like nothing happened before."

"You mean… like what we are doing right now? Being normal students?"

"Yes. Something likes that."

"Easy. Just be yourself. You shouldn't care about those things too much. Enjoy your life when you can."

"Well… I'll try." Nanoha said. "Anyways, when do you do your secret works? I see that from day to night, you just do whatever a normal girl does."

"At midnight. About two or three days a week. I go out and do some sundry things. My main missions are protecting the VIPs so I don't go out so regular."

"Oh… I see."

Few seconds later, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Fate said loudly and the door opened.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Hayate said cheerful.

"Hayate-chan? Why are you here? You should be in class right now." Nanoha said surprisedly.

"Our teacher is busy today so I'm free for the two first periods. And you too, Fate-chan."

"Great! More time to work." Fate sighed.

"So I thought it would be a great idea if I came here." Hayate smiled. "And I had overheard about what you guys were talking. It felt so hot!" Hayate giggled.

"Wha-! You-! We-! Hayate-chan!" Nanoha blushed when Fate turned away.

"I heard about the promise too." Hayate closed the door and walked to Fate. "Thanks about that, Fate-chan." She smiled and also had a small blush on her face.

"Well… it's nothing…"

"Ok then… return to the main problem here." Hayate clapped her hands.

"What problem?" Fate asked.

"About the prom next week, of course."

"Err… we have a prom here?" Nanoha asked innocently.

"You haven't heard about that?" Hayate turned to Nanoha.

"No."

"Well… This academy's prom is very special then. Every year, it organizes at the school's conference room and all of the students and teachers can join it. The main event is the special guest in the prom, a prince or a knight or a princess or something like that. That person will dress different from the other and of course that person will be the most favorite person in this school. One person can be the special guest only one time though."

"So… who's this year special guest?" Nanoha asked.

"Don't know." Hayate glanced at Fate. "But I think it'll be fun."

"Ok, Hayate." Fate coughed. "You point is…"

"I just want to come here and announce that the principal had offered me to design the costume for our guest."

"What?" Fate stood up.

"So that means… soon or later, I'll know who's the special guest." Hayate laughed.

"Poor that guy!" Nanoha whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Nanoha-chan?"

"Ah… no. Nothing." Nanoha shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything about that." Fate interrupted.

"She told me this morning. I see that she hasn't told you yet."

"Well yeah. And I also haven't known who that unlucky person is."

"You don't? Well… fine. But I can guess who it is." Hayate giggled.

"Who are you thinking about, Hayate?" Fate stared at Hayate and made the girl step back.

"Just guessing. We'll see soon." Hayate smiled. "But another reason that I come here is this." Hayate extended her hand to Nanoha.

"Err… What?" Nanoha asked when she saw nothing on on Hayate's hand.

"This." Hayate pressed something on her hand and a belt appeared. "Your weapon. I made it for you."

"Wow, you're really fast." Nanoha took the belt. "How could you do these in one day?"

"C'mon! It's just an electric gun, a sunglass and an invisible belt. How hard it could be?"

"Extremely hard?" Nanoha raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Anyways, you can carry this anytime and anywhere like Fate-chan. I'm sure that she's wearing her belt now." Hayate smiled at Fate.

"I have to be ready anytime. I don't know what would happen to you next, Ms. Troublesome." Fate teased.

"Hey, what did I do?" Hayate pouted.

"Let me see… teasing those undercover mafias? If I hadn't been there with my belt, you would have died."

"Mou… I didn't know that they were mafias. I thought they were some stupid perverts on the street." Hayate lightly blushed.

"Whatever." Fate smiled.

"Fine." Hayate then turned to Nanoha. "You know how to use this belt right?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I think." Nanoha said.

"Just press the button then. And also your gun is different from Fate's. Your gun is a shock gun. Its bullets don't hurt much but its victims will be shocked and completely paralyzed when they are shot. Also they could pass out if they got shot too much. Fate's gun is a laser gun and it can kill people."

"Well yes but I rarely use it. I like my pole more than that _killer gun_." Fate said while she was doing her paper work.

"If so then who was the one took out this _killer gun_ first yesterday?" Hayate smiled.

Fate coughed, blushed lightly. "Continue your speech, please."

"Anyways, this sunglass is actually a communicated device. It just likes a phone but more convenient. Also these are binoculars and it has night vision." Hayate wore the belt on Nanoha's hip. "You just need these. Fate will take care of the rest so don't worry about anything."

"Right… leave everything to me." Fate said unpleasantly.

"I know we can count on you, Fate-chan!" Hayate smiled.

"Wait! Wha-! Mou…" Fate slapped her face when Hayate was laughing at her.

Nanoha smiled and she felt a little happy. Even though she would face something that she had never known but she had her friends by her side, cheered her up and always… always protected her.

**zZ] [Zz**

**Hayate:** (Stands still) Why did I blush at Fate-chan?

**Fate: **(Speechless) … … …

**Nanoha:** *smile* I don't know. Maybe you had something in your pervert head?

**Hayate:** I was not! This is Sayu-chan's story anyways. I don't know what she is going to write.

**Nanoha: **Speaking of which, how is Sayu-chan now?

**Fate: **(Looks at the door then turns around) I think she won't come here at least two more chapters. Shamal said that she is terrible hurt.

**Nanoha: **(Confused) And who wrote this chapter anyways?

**Fate: **She did. She has already finished chapter 8 but for some reasons… (looks at Nanoha) she can't update it soon.

**Nanoha: **Nyahaha. Anyways, it'll be good if she comes back.

**Fate: **Now you think so huh?

**Nanoha:** Mou… Fate-chan! Are you mad at me now?

**Fate:** No because I can't. I just think about the name of _White Devil _is so suitable for you.

**Nanoha: **(Begins to cry) Fate-chan… you… meanie!

**Fate: **(Trys to calm her friend) Ah… Don't cry, Nanoha. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

**Hayate: ***thought* _This is what Sayu-chan warned me? I have some bad feelings about this. Maybe I should call Shamal and books for a bed in her clinic._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the late chapter. I had a lot of homework so I didn't have much free time to update this. Anyways, according to your reviews, we'll have half romance and half action in this story. Before any chapter, I'll write which one will be included in the chapter so that anybody dislike action can skip the chapter. However, you wouldn't understand the whole story.**

**Well… anyways… this chapter is romantic type :3. Please enjoy!**

**Last but not least, thanks for your reviews. Also thanks for spending time to read my awful story ^^'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN.**

**Chapter 7**

"Finally, all done!" Miyuki shouted happily.

"Thanks a lot, Onee-chan." Nanoha smiled.

It was a week since Nanoha knew about the school's prom and that night… was the prom night. Midori-ya bakery closed earlier than usual. Most of the Takamachi family was in the living room, waiting for the main person. Miyuki and Nanoha were in Nanoha's room and prepared for the prom. The day before yesterday, Hayate was thrilled when she announced that she had finished the special guest's costume and she knew who it is. But in the end, she didn't tell anybody about that person. However, she begged Nanoha and her friends to come to the prom. Nanoha declined at first because she didn't know how to dance but then after hearing some "ideas" about new uniform in Cosplay Café, she had to change her mind. Yuuno was also forced to come and he went to Hayate's house for some preparation for the prom. With the unusual smile on Hayate face, Nanoha had some bad feeling about the night. But then, she thought about her new friend, Fate, wearing a prom dress, standing in front of her... And smiling to her. Her face flushed immediately.

"Wow, Nanoha! You haven't gone yet but your face is red already." Her sister teased. "Are you thinking about someone?"

"Err… Wha-? W-What are you talking about, Onee-chan?" Nanoha denied. "I-I am not!"

"Whatever you say." Miyuki shook her head then looked at her little sister. "But I have to say this… you're gorgeous like a princess, Nanoha."

"Mou… Don't say that. It's embarrassing." Nanoha turned away. She was wearing her mother dress when she didn't have one but it really suited her. It was a long sky-blue and white dress with no shoulder. She let her hair down and she had a light make-up on her face, made her even more beautiful.

"You never believe in your sister's word, don't you?" Miyuki sighed. "Just go downstairs and see if I'm true or not!"

Miyuki pushed her sister off the room and went downstairs. Hearing footsteps, Shiro and Momoko stood up. Then they were shocked when they saw their daughter in a beautiful dress who slowly went down and came to them. Kyoya, her older brother who came back together with Miyuki on their summer vacation, stood like a statue. He snapped out of it when Miyuki shook him and said.

"Wow… Nanoha… Is that really you? Or you're someone else… like a lost princess?"

"Mou… Onii-chan! Stop that!" Nanoha blushed lightly.

"My dear, you're very beautiful tonight." Momoko smiled and hugged her daughter. "Honey, I think we should take a picture of this. It's not very usual to see our lovely daughter dresses up like this."

"I'm on it!" Shiro ran away to take a camera.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san! Mou…"

"We need to celebrate for this event. Finally, my daughter has become a woman."

"Not yet, okaa-san. Until she brings back a prince after tonight, she'll become a woman." Miyuki laughed.

"Onee-chan!"

"Ok! Here it is! Everyone go to the place!" Shiro came out with a camera on his hand and told to the others. Momoko and the others stood around Nanoha like the order. "Ok! Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone smiled at the same time and the picture was taken. Later, some car horns appeared outside the house.

"Oh, Suzuka-chan is here. I have to go now."

"Have fun, sweetie!" Momoko smiled.

"Thanks. Bye, okaa-san."

"Come back here before midnight, is that clear?" Shiro said.

"Yes, otou-san."

"Remember to introduce your prince to us, ok?" Her sister said.

"Mou, onee-chan!" Nanoha pouted. "I'm off now. Bye nee-chan, nii-chan."

Nanoha grabbed her purse, put on her shoes and went to the car outside the house. It was the black Limousine of Tsukimura family and inside it, three of her friends were waiting for her. She waved to them and got into the car.

"Hi there, mina-san." Nanoha smiled and sat next to Hayate, opposite to Arisa and Suzuka.

"Good evening, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka smiled.

"Wow, Nanoha! You're very beautiful." Arisa exclaimed.

"You guys are too." Nanoha blushed lightly.

"But still can't compare to you."

"Arisa-chan is true. You're are gorgeous, Nanoha-chan." Hayate smiled.

"Err… Thanks…" Nanoha looked around. "Do Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan come with us?"

"Well… they have something to do so they aren't coming with us. But we're gonna see them later." Hayate smiled.

"That smile again! Hayate, what is in your mind now?" Arisa was confused.

"Nothing… Except I know that tonight will have a lot of fun! I can't wait then!"

"You're the only one who knows about the _special guest_ so I guess that why you're eager."

"Not really."

"So then I guess Yuuno-kun and Fate-chan are in the prom now, right?" Suzuka smiled to Hayate.

"You're smart, Suzuka-chan. Fate-chan is the president of Student Council so she has no choice but to accept to be an actress in the drama. Yuuno-kun gets the invitation from the organizer's team to help them so he's in too."

"Oh, if so then… I guess the most eager person should be Nanoha now." Arisa teased.

"Mou… What are you saying Arisa-chan?" Nanoha blushed and tried to hide her face from her friends.

"Here we are now!" Suzuka said and it was true that they had arrived to their school.

Through the night screen, the school was sparkling under hundreds of colorful neon lights and flowers. All of the students dressed formal and beautiful to enjoy their prom. The hall was behind the main building, next to the garden so the view was very romantic and beautiful. Nanoha's group got out of the car and walked slowly to the school gate.

"Do we have to wait for someone?" Arisa asked.

"No. Because the other two are already in there now. So just go." Hayate smiled and pulled Arisa forward. Then she turned to Nanoha and smiled. "C'mon little princess! Let's go or you'll be late for your play!" She grabbed Nanoha's wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait! Hayate-chan! What play?" Nanoha surely didn't understand what was in her friend mind.

Ignoring her friend, Hayate dragged Nanoha to the hall, where there were two students in the organizer's team dressed like two musketeers in the 15th Century. There was the third student who dressed like a royal adviser that was holding a paper clipboard. The student seemed familiar to Nanoha. Hayate approached the student and smiled.

"Good evening, Ayumi-san."

"Good evening, Hayate-san." The adviser now was the vice president of Student Council smiled back to Hayate. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. And you too, Ayumi-san. The adviser's costume does suit you."

"I'm glad that you're our designer. Maybe you should join next year too."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm kinda busy next year so… I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Nothing to be sorry." She ticked off into her clipboard and then looked at Hayate's friends. "Ah, Takamachi-san. Good to see you here."

"Good to see you too, Minamoto-san." Nanoha smiled.

"Good evening to you too, Tsukimura-san, Bannings-san."

"Good evening, Minamoto-san." The two girls said in unison.

"Well… let's see… Bannings… Tsukimura… Yagami… Takamachi…" She checked off her clipboard. "Ok. Please enjoy your night."

"Thanks a lot, Ayumi-san." Hayate and her friends then entered the hall.

The hall was filled of music and dancer. It was gorgeous and romantic for couples to dance and burn their love in such a romantic scene like that. The girls gathered round at the drink table and had a drink for themselves.

When they were chatting, sound of clarions appeared. From the main door, an escort came in. Four people walked in two parallel lines. Between the lines was a person, dressed in a black knight costume of the 15th Century with a white cloak, a black and silver sword on the waist and a black broad-brimmed hat which had a white feather on it. The hall was completely silent when the escort kept walking. Everyone was curious to find out who was that mysterious knight but unfortunately, the knight had a black mask covered the upper face. The escort kept walking through the crowd until the knight suddenly stopped. "He" was looking at Nanoha. Then he slowly walked to Nanoha's position before stopped right in front of her. Her friends all stepped back and let the spotlight for her and the knight. The knight slowly took Nanoha's right hand up and kissed it gently, made Nanoha blushed hard. Still holding her hand, the knight said with a warm and gentle voice.

"I'm the Knight of Darkness. It's an honor to meet you, my beautiful princess."

The hall burst with whistling and screaming of girls. While her friends were giggling behind her back, Nanoha was speechless and she just stood there like a statue. Then, from behind of the stage, an adviser came out. Everyone looked at the adviser and some of them knew that was Yuuno. He walked to Nanoha and the knight but his face didn't show any expression except unpleasant, grievous and angry. Saw that on his face, Nanoha barely realized something about him but she wasn't sure what she was thinking. Then the Knight held Nanoha's right hand and kneeled one of "his" legs down.

"Takamachi Nanoha, will you be my princess from now on and ever?" Said a warm and low voice.

The hall was quiet, waiting for the answer from Nanoha. Before she could say anything, Yuuno spoke.

"Sir, are you sure this is the right person for you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sure she is the one who can awaken me from the darkness." The knight replied.

Yuuno sighed then turned to Nanoha. "And you, my lady, what is your answer?"

Nanoha heard Yuuno said with an unpleasant voice, she turned to look at the knight. And hiding inside the white cloak and the black hat was the familiar blond hair. She held back her gasp. She'd known who the knight in front of her was. She'd known why Yuuno had such an expression on his face and why the knight chose her to be his princess. And most important, she'd known her feelings for a person that she'd been wondering about their relationship. The warmth was running through her hand from the knight, she was sure about her feelings. Nanoha took a breath then smiled to the knight.

"Yes, my knight. I will be your princess from now on and ever." After Nanoha's answer, everyone shouted, cheering for them. Hayate, Arisa and Suzuka were also clapping their hands and cheering for Nanoha. Everyone was happy, except for one person. He tried to hold himself back, said something quickly then disappeared behind the stage.

The knight stood up and held Nanoha hand, smiled. Two students in the organizers' team stood on the stage and told everyone to once again cheered for the special guest of the party and his princess. Nanoha blushed and held her knight's hand tightly. Someone was shouting that they wanted to see the knight face. But before their wills had been requited, the knight vanished along with Nanoha and her friends, leaving behind the astonished faces of the students.

Few minutes later, they arrived to the garden at the back of the campus. Nanoha tried to take her breath, same as the other girls while the knight was looking around to make sure that no one was following them.

"Haha… That was the most romantic and surprised drama that I have ever seen." Hayate laughed.

"I couldn't imagine that Nanoha can be someone's princess." Arisa said teasingly.

"Mou… Arisa-chan… you're cruel." Nanoha blushed.

"By the way… who is this guy?" Arisa pointed at the knight. "Nanoha, did you know him before you answered him?"

Nanoha looked at the knight and she saw a small blush on the knight's cheek then she smiled back to her friends.

"Yes, I knew Arisa-chan. I realized quite lots of things at that time and I'm sure that my answer was true. I won't take that back."

"Ok then why don't you introduce him to us?"

"Why don't you girls just let _her_ to introduce _herself_?" Nanoha replied happily.

"Her?" Arisa and Suzuka said in unison. But Hayate seemed not surprised.

The knight slowly took off "her" black hat and "her" mask, revealed the president of the Student Council with a low pony-tail was tied by a black ribbon behind her neck. She smiled shyly.

"Hello girls…"

"Fate?" Both girls shouted in surprised.

"Ehh… yes… it's me…"

"But… h-h-how could you… w-w-what the hell…" Arisa slammered.

"What's going on Fate-chan?" Suzuka asked surprisingly.

"Well…" Fate scratched her cheek. "I was chosen to be the special guest in tonight prom. And Hayate gave me this costume so I have to wear it."

"That's not what I want to know. I want to know why you chose Nanoha." Arisa said.

"Ahaha… first, it'd be kinda weird if a knight asked another guy to be partners. Second, I really don't like any guys in this school. And finally…" Fate stopped a moment to glanced at Nanoha then she continued with a small blush on her face. "… I was following my heart."

"Wow… now I get it…" Arisa shrugged.

"Congratulation, Fate-chan. It was quite bold though…" Suzuka smiled.

"Nyahaha…" Nanoha laughed softly. When her eyes met Fate's, she blushed and immediately looked away.

"I'm happy for both of you." Hayate smiled and gave Fate a quick hug. "Now enjoy your stay when we get back to our prom. Let's go Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan." In a short moment, when Hayate was turning around, Fate saw… a tear running down on her cheek. Fate looked Hayate walking away with her friends. Her heart was hurt a little when she saw her bestfriend's reaction. The time she knew she had found her partner was the time she realized that she had broken her closest person's heart. "_I'm sorry, Hayate."_ She whispered in her mind.

"…-chan… te-chan… Fate-chan… Fate-chan!" Nanoha shouted, made the girl jumped back.

"W-w-what?"

"You were spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"Ehh… nothing…"

"Are you sure? Your eyes seem sad." Nanoha looked at the burgundy eyes and asked.

"Ahh.. yeah… I'm fine… nothing to worry about… Thanks for asking Nanoha…" Fate blushed lightly.

"You're not fine. Did something happen?" Nanoha held Fate's cheeks with both hands.

"No… really…"

Nanoha sighed then released Fate. "Ok… I won't ask cause you don't want to tell me." She turned away to teased her friend and her plan was working. Fate thought that she was angry so she tried to apologize but Nanoha kept refusing to look at her.

"Nanoha… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I don't think so, Fate-chan. Seems that everything you told me in the prom was lies."

"Ah… no… w-what are you saying Nanoha? I was telling you the truth, from the bottom of my heart."

"But what you are doing now is not like that." Nanoha pouted but then suddenly she felt gentle arms holding around her waist, pulled her lean on a warm body. "F-F-Fate-chan…" She was surprised by her friend's move. She'd never thought that a cold and mature person like Fate could do something bold like what Fate'd done in the prom and now.

"Nanoha… I…"

**z Z [ ] Z z**

**Nanoha:** This chapter was wasting so much time!

**Fate:** I know. Seems that our author doesn't have lots of free time to write it or at least… update it… *shrugs*

**Nanoha: ***turns to Hayate* By the way Hayate-chan, what was that tear? *evil smile*

**Hayate:** Ehh… nothing… I don't know anything… this is Sayu-chan story… not mine.

**Fate:** *thought* _This is gonna be bad. Please come back soon, Sayu-chan_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry for the super duper late chapter. I was having my final exams and I got some bad news from my family so I couldn't write this chapter as usual. Anyways, thanks for your reading and reviews. And I promise I won't abandon this story. Thank you for being with me. And this chapter is a small gift to my friends at NanoFate Chat**_**, _kAtWiN_**_** and **_**fripitzipi.**_** I hope you two will like this. :3**

**Author's warning: This is an action chapter. Don't like action, don't read. Thank you.**

"_Nanoha, I…"Fate paused, I felt heavier suddenly and Fate was leaning against my back. I blushed darkly and softly called her name. But there was no reply. I started thinking that something was wrong. I turned back to face Fate but she slipped off my back and fell down to the ground. She fainted right before my eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. I called her name several times and shook her hoping that she would wake up. Suddenly, I felt pain behind my neck. A powerful strength had knocked me down but then an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. Before I lost my consciousness, I heard two female voices smirking._

**Chap 8**

"…-an …-chan …-chan… Fate-chan… Fate-chan!" Fate heard a similar voice in her mind. She started to take her consciousness back, slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. And then Hayate appeared before her eyes, with worried eyes looking at her. She slowly turned her head and he saw that she was in Hayate's house.

"Fate-chan! You're awake. Shamal! Come here quickly! Fate-chan is awake now!" Hayate happily told Shamal to come over.

Shamal walked to Fate and placed her hand on Fate's forehead to check her temperature. Then she lighted her flashlight to Fate's eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Fate-chan is fine now. She just fainted. There is no serious injury but I still need to give her a full checkup later." Shamal then went inside their kitchen.

Fate slowly sat up, having a terrible headache. She looked around. There is not just only Yagami's family; there are also Arisa, Suzuka and the ferret boy, Yuuno. Hayate was sitting beside her when the others were standing around the living room. Except for Signum always looks out of the window, the others was having a half happy half worried expression on their faces.

"Fate-chan, are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere? What's happened to you?" Hayate asked rapidly.

"Slow down Hayate!" Arisa interrupted. "Fate is just awake. Give her a break!"

"I'm sorry… I'm just worried about her…"

"We are all worried about her and Nanoha. Just give her some times Hayate-chan." Suzuka said.

"_Right… At the prom night, I was knocked down when I was about to take a move on Nanoha... and… Nanoha!... Where is Nanoha?" _Fate was buried in her thought then she opened her eyes wider and looked at the others.

"Where is Nanoha? Someone could tell me where is Nanoha?" She asked worriedly. The others looked at each other and then Hayate slowly said.

"We couldn't find her, Fate-chan. When the prom ended, we went to find you two and the only thing we saw was that you were fainting on the ground at the garden. We were finding Nanoha-chan all the night but we found nothing. So we brought you here and waited until you wake up and tell us what's happened."

"I don't…" Fate paused. _"At that night, someone hit me… Nanoha's shocked face… two female voices… That's it. Two girls knocked me out at that night. And they took Nanoha away. They kidnapped her. But why?"_

"Earth calls Fate! Hey wake up you baka!" Arisa shook Fate and snapped her out of her own mind. "Tell us what you know now!"

"I think… Nanoha has been kidnapped." Everyone gasped by the answer. Yuuno grabbed both of Fate's shoulders and asked angrily.

"What's happened to Nanoha? Who kidnapped her? Why did you let that happen, Fate?"

"Yuuno-kun. Calm down!" Hayate tried to soothe her friend but his rage wasn't that easy to be eased.

"Tell me Fate! You are the Ace of aces. Why did you let your guard down like that?..." He shook Fate.

"Yuuno-kun! Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are here!"

"Fate! Talk to me!" Yuuno yelled at Fate's face. Suddenly, he received a painful punch on his face, made him flied over the room and bumped into the wall with a flushed cheek.

"That's enough!" Signum said angrily.

"Signum…" Fate mumbled.

"Dammit! Yuuno, you are not the only one who is worried about Nanoha right now! Especially this is a very serious situation. You need to calm down or I will kill you."

Yuuno held his red cheek and stayed silent. Signum sighed then turned to Arisa and Suzuka.

"I'm sorry but you two need to go home. We will take care of Fate and we will tell you about Nanoha as soon as we find out some information about her."

"We understand. Please take care of Fate-chan. Thank you very much for everything. And please bring Nanoha back for us." Suzuka and Arisa bowed at the same time.

"We will do our best to find her. Good night."

"Good night, Signum-san. Good night minna-san. And recover fast, Fate-chan." Suzuka smiled.

"Thanks Suzuka. Good night." Then the girls went home. After a few minutes, Chrono came.

"Where is Fate?" He asked while taking off his shoes.

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" Fate asked surprised when she saw her brother standing at the door.

"Visit my little sister of course. What do you think? Hearing my sister is hurt and doing nothing?"

"I'm sorry… I was just…"

"What's happened Fate? Why is this happened?" Chrono asked.

"I…" Fate paused and looked at the others. "I think… mafias have kidnapped Nanoha."

"Mafias? How can you be so sure about that?" Chrono gasped.

"I'm not sure, but I heard two female voices at that night and they knocked me out… After that, I didn't know anything."

"How could you let your guard down like that Fate? You have never been beaten before. Especially with those backstabbing moves like that."

"I… I don't know. I heard nothing. I couldn't hear their movements. It was really quiet." Fate shook her head.

"Even the Ace of aces in CIA can't hear those mafias' movements. I think we have met some professional assassins…" Chrono scratched his chin.

"Chrono, what are we going to do now? We can't leave Nanoha like that!" Yuuno finally stood up and asked.

"I will report this situation to the HQ and see if they allow us to move out or not. If we receive their permission, we will find those assassins and then we will find out where Nanoha is."

"I will go with you onii-chan." Fate stood up but Chrono stopped her and pushed her down.

"No, Fate! You need to rest now. Stay at Hayate's place until I get the command from HQ. Hayate's still your main mission and maybe she could be the next target after Nanoha. I've brought your clothes here. You need to change anyways." Chrono smiled.

Fate didn't understand the last sentence but then she looked down and she realized that she still wore her knight costume. She blushed lightly and turned her head away.

"Ok… I will stay here then."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can. Everyone should sleep now. It's two o'clock in the morning anyways."

"W-wait! Two a.m now?" Fate shouted surprisingly.

"Yes, Fate-chan. It's two a.m now. You've fainted in about four hours after we found you." Hayate replied.

"Four hours? That long? Oh my god!" Fate held her head and mumbled to herself. "How can it be? I've never fainted in more than five minutes before."

"Fate-chan? Are you ok?" Hayate asked softly.

"Ah… I'm ok Hayate. Thanks a lot for taking care of me."

"It's ok Fate-chan. I will do everything for you." Hayate blushed softly.

"Ok." Chrono clapped his hand loudly. "Yuuno! Come with me! I need to talk to you! The rest of you, go to sleep now! We will talk about this later; after all of you have slept enough."

"Yes, Colonel Harlaown." Everyone said at the same time. Then Chrono left along with Yuuno.

"Ok, Hayate! Bring Fate to your room. The others, rest now!" Signum ordered. Hayate grabbed Fate's arm then pulled the blond to her room.

"Come on Fate-chan! You need to rest now!" Hayate said happily.

"O-Ok. But Hayate, I can walk you know."

**. - . - . - .**

"Sis! You've hit her too hard!" A voice of a young woman said.

"It wasn't my fault. It's just because she isn't Fate T. Harlaown so she can't take my punch." An older woman replied.

"Now what are we going to do? She won't wake up before Dr.Y comes!"

"Nah… She will wake up in a few minutes later. You'll see."

"_Where am I? What's happened to me?" _Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and tried to get her vision back.

"See? She's awake now." The older woman said.

Nanoha looked at the black hair girls and asked tired. "Where… am I?... Who are you?"

"Who we are is not important and you don't need to know about that." The taller girl said.

"We are Ekaterina and Beatriz, the Assassin Sisters. The best Assassins in the underground world!" The shorter girl replied proudly.

"Sis! Shut up already!" The girl who called Beatriz sighed and then turned to Nanoha. "Anyways, you will stay with us until Dr.Y comes here. And don't try to do anything stupid. No one can hear you or find you here."

Nanoha was now completely awake. She tried to move but she found out herself was tied to a pole by chains. She couldn't move her legs or her arms and she was in an old factory with two assassin girls.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Nanoha looked at Beatriz and asked.

"We just do whatever the customers say and get the money. We don't care much about the reasons." Beatriz shrugged.

"Who is that Dr.Y? Why does he want to kidnap me?"

"How should I know?" Ekaterina said. "We need to keep secret about customers' identities so…" She smiled evilly. "… No more question! Be quiet or I will kill you!"

"Fate-chan will find me and she will save me. You can't beat her. She is the Ace of aces in CIA." Nanoha said.

"Wait wait wait! Are you threatening _me_?" The girl busted out laughing. "You know, I _am _the one who knocked the Ace of aces out without any troubles last night, right before your eyes. You're way too innocent, girl." She held Nanoha cheek with her left hand and kissed Nanoha's cheek.

"You'll see. Fate-chan and my friends will come to save me soon!"

"We will see about that. Now stay silent!" Beatriz said and then walked away after she whispered something to Ekaterina. The taller girl went outside the factory then closed the door.

"Ok, princess, let's prepare to meet the guest." Ekaterina smiled evilly.

**. - . - . - .**

**Fate**: *sighs* Long! Way to long!

**Nanoha**: *smiles* Well, at least we have our author back, right Sayu-chan?

**Sayuki**: *steps back* Right… My apologies for that anyways.

**Hayate**: But still… you have lots of things you need to explain for us. *crosses her arms*

**Sayuki**: What things?

**Nanoha**: Lots of things! *evil smile*

**Sayuki:** *sweats* Ah… girls…. Calm down… we can talk about this later… Fate-chan! Help me please!

**Fate:** *shrugs* Sorry Sayu-chan, I will stay out of this.


End file.
